Stolen Sunlight
by Mbah Gatot
Summary: She is light and he is dark... Could two opposing side be together...? My take on Hades/Persephone story, please R&R A spoiler-free myth
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is my first story about Hades and Persephone in English! I'm making it as correct as possible but there will be some twists! Lastly, sorry for any grammar mistakes and words error! Peh, now you know that I'm not a native… let me know what you think! XD**

**Oh, yeah. I'm following Ernest Hemingway's dialogue style... to have a character pause, then speak again like in actual speech... like, **

**"He's drunk now." he said.**

**"He's drunk every night."**

**Note: this dialogue spoken from one person only and taken from a clean, well lighted place by Ernest Hemingway.**

**HPHPHP**

**Stolen Light**

**Chapter 1**

"…_.I shall be no unfitting husband for you among the deathless gods, that am own brother to father Zeus. And while you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods: those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for evermore."_

HPHPHP

She was sitting in the flood of flowers, gently soaring down her hand on the soft petals of a red rose. Her brown-auburn hair long, dressing the garden like gorgeous drapery. As soft as cream, her smooth skin shone like a peach. Tough it seemed that she was enjoying the tranquility of nature, her eyes spoke otherwise. On a glance, they are gleamed with life; however, the longer they are being studied, the more they looked sad. She lost in thought, and her eyes seemed distant.

That attractive girl smiled weakly and stroked the petal again because she didn't know what to do. She even didn't know how to think clearly now.

"How happy you are, little rose…" said she, in a faint tone. "You didn't have to feel what I feel right now."

Slowly, she retreated her tiny hand to her heart, as if guarding her own from being stolen. It was confusing—this strange feeling. It is as if she was standing in the middle of the all-stranger masses. When she looked back, nobody stare at her, making her feeling hurt and everyone turn their back on her like they know her not. It was that kind of feeling.

It was strange to feel something like that—it feels so lonely. It was weird because she had friends who accompanied her every day. They always sing happily and talking about some human male, or even gods, or trying new hairstyle. It was so much fun, all of those events. She even had a boyfriend, but they broke up. He said that she was too pure, too naïve to think about love or to feel love.

And he was right.

She often wondered what love is. She only knew from her bedtime stories, but never felt it. It so romantic and she had loved romance story ever since she was but a little kid. Man and woman, forever tied by sacred love and they will be together forever until death separate them both. Her Nymph friends always said that love was pure and sacred, so both parties had to honor it by all means.

It'd be great to be able to feel love and to be loved by a man who was not your own family. Had a marriage, a happy life and a bright future. It must be great! Suddenly, her face saddened. That was mortal's marriage tradition. She was not mortal and therefore… her marriage will last forever without even knowing death. The thought frightened her. What if she had chosen a wrong god and couldn't get away from him?

She clenched her fist in tremble. She collected her mind and breath before stood up slowly. Her lemon knee-length dress dazzling like a sun itself.

She walked back into a white temple-like building and greeted by a beautiful woman dressed in fine garments. She had a mixture of green-brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Having fun, Kore?"

The girl, upon hearing her name was called, smiled nicely. "Yes, very much! It's amazing how beautiful flowers in Olympus are…! I wish we plant some at home!"

"Oh, when the party is going to be held?"

The lady smiled, "Tonight, Kore. You should change into something presentable."

"Can I wear this kind of dress, Mother?" Kore touched her mother's fine dress.

"Of course you can, dear." Demeter kissed her daughter's cheek and stroking it lovingly. "You should take a bath and get ready for the party."

Kore beaming a smile, a beautiful smile that made Demeter's smile rose. "Don't forget to keep yourself safe, dear. You know how dangerous this party is…"

"I know, Mother," said she, in an obedient manner. "You've told me before."

"Especially the gods. Don't ever try to go near them, especially when they are drunk. It's impolite and very dangerous for woman to spend time with a drunken stranger."

"Yes, Mother."

"Lastly," Demeter paused a bit and then smiled, "I hope you will find someone who truly loves you, Kore."

Hearing this, Kore smiled back. The two just stand there doing nothing but staring in each other's eyes lovingly.

* * *

Her mother was right. This party was dangerous. Many men sat together with a woman they didn't even know. They drank, chat, and having so much fun that Kore had to switch her eyes to something else. Why they had to do that in front of public? Didn't they have any shame?

Kore sat on an empty sofa in front of a pillar. Thank god, nobody glanced at her or noticed her so far. It must be her not-so-fancy dress that made her look so standard or maybe her inability to beautify herself that made her looked like a peasant got loss in a nobles' community.

She saw a golden haired beauty chatting with a god. He was handsome, she thought, with broad shoulders and those muscles bulging as they were about to explode. Kore tilted her head to her right. That handsome, well-built god didn't impress her. She just feel neutral about him. It must be Lord Ares, the mighty God of War other gods often talked about. Her emerald eyes now scanning the good-looking woman next to him. Perhaps she was Lady Aphrodite, because she was so stunningly beautiful. Kore felt so small compared to her.

In the middle of party, footsteps were heard in the hall. Nobody paid attention because there were so many gods that came up late, but Kore's head turned towards the source of sound. The footsteps were calm, but full of power, like a god (Kore always thought that her brain was always silly ever since she had been born).

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing when they saw someone outside the hallway. It was a man, a _dark_ man. He was tall and very pale as if he'd never been exposed to sunlight. He wore a shimmering black helmet, and it seemed that he wore black armor draped with heavy cloak. The cloak shielded his metal armor perfectly that Kore had difficulty to see.

Kore was so puzzled now. There was a man who wore wrong clothes in a party, but never looked as if he was embarrassed. Very strange man…

He move slowly but surely to a man with golden hair and they talked a little bit. Because the hall was quiet, their sounds seemed so loud even though they merely whispering to each other. She couldn't hear what the golden haired man's words because she was really curious about that wrongly dressed dark knight. He was so eye-catching because of his attire, making Kore couldn't look away.

The party continued again, surprisingly merrier than before.

To her surprise, the dark knight darted his black, pupil less eyes to her and strode his way to her. Kore was stunned and bewildered to meet a man without her mother near her. Of all the strangers, why did this man show up first when she was alone?

"Lady." Kore could not help but stare at the man. He had a low, bass voice, cold and unsurprisingly cruel tone. His face held no emotion at all while his bottomless eyes scanning Kore thoroughly. "Is this seat empty?"

Kore opened her mouth to speak, but no sound coming out of it. She was afraid and confused on how to answer. She closed and opened her mouth like a fish being dried to death.

"Y—youcansitheresir…."

The man blinked slowly and said in a nonchalant voice, "I beg your pardon?"

Kore bit her lower lip and swallowed hardly. She was so scared that her hands were trembling fearfully. The man noticed her hands trembling and decided to press the matter no further. He sat beside her. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he gazed his companion with uncaring and unreadable eyes. His mouth set in a thin line.

"You are afraid of strangers, are you not?"

That slowly uttered words made Kore jump in fright. She dares not to turn her head, facing the dark knight. Her emerald eyes were glancing at her own hands. Living in a secluded area made her frightened to talk to any stranger she'd met. Her mother introduced all of her Nymph friends to her, because her mother knew that her daughter was shy. She wouldn't talked to anybody unless they talked to her first.

That man closed his black eyes. He looked as if he was sleeping. Kore gulped uneasily, and staring her own palms. Why didn't this man disappear? Why did he still sat there beside her? Kore couldn't find any topic to be talked about with the man. She afraid that she might offend him… oh, what to do…?

Topic, please appear…!

"I do not mind the silence." The man murmured with monotonous voice.

Kore nodded slightly and locked her hands together on her lap. She sighed with gratefulness. The words made her at ease knowing the man was considerate enough to endure the silence, or else she might be in trouble right now because most gods hate to sit with voiceless companion. Although he looked so heartless and malicious for his apparel, he was so kind inside. Kore smiled for the thought.

"My… Lord…?" she asked, timidly. He opened his eyes slowly, but didn't respond.

"Why are you… wearing such an intimidating clothes…?"

His black orbs glimmering with glee, but soon it disappeared quickly and replaced by the usual solemn and lackluster eyes.

"Are you… another God of War…?" she inquired.

"Or… is it your custom to wear heavy garments?"

Surprisingly, he sneered. It seemed to her that he was not capable to laugh. He hmph-ed and closed his eyes again.

"I leave that to your imagination."

Kore blinked in confusion. She didn't know what to say. This man clearly had made her feel strange. He made her comfortable as if he was an old friend, but uncomfortable as if he was her archenemy. For her, his company was neither unwelcomed nor undesirable. Finally having courage, she looked at him but soon disappointment overwhelmed her. His eyes were all closed, giving him more terrifying looks than before. With a sad sigh, she leaned against the sofa.

All of a sudden, she felt a tingle of being watched.

She turned her head and saw some strangers staring back at her. She saw fire of something dangerous flaming in those eyes of theirs, making her terrified. Kore shuddered in fright and crept towards her companion. Her whimper made his eyes flew open. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that she keeps getting closer to him, which made him curious. Then he caught a glimpse of some gods looking at the girl intently. He knew exactly what did those eyes mean.

To their surprise, the dark knight blanketed Kore with his cloak, protecting her, while staring at them with malicious look. They shocked to see the man beside the young girl was doing. He covered her with his cloak and holding her close like lost man defending his last food from marauders in the desert. This act clearly indicated that the girl was a woman they should never tease. They retreated and talking on purpose to make the spiteful eyes off them.

Kore realized that she was holding the man's hand and hastily move away. Her face was red and her heart was beating faster than before. She just held a stranger's hand, not to mention the stranger was male. She was so shy that she couldn't gather her courage to speak.

He straightened his cloak and muttered with uncaring tone,

"I shall take my leave."

Kore turned her head to the dark knight and watched him with shocked eyes. She bit her lower lip and her emerald eyes grew big with pleading look. She didn't want him to leave.

"No…" Kore whispered desperately, watching him stood.

"Please don't leave…" said she, timidly. Her companion only looked at her without bowing his head down. He looked somewhat arrogant.

"…mother is somewhere away…" she murmured, "please… stay…" she looked as if she was about to cry.

He sighed.

His big hand stroke her head in a way a father stroke her daughter's head. Kore looked at him with big, astounded eyes. She didn't expect this kind of affection from somebody she'd just met. Nevertheless, she was happy to be treated like this. Her body feels warm, especially around the heart. She didn't know why, but the heat kept growing and growing and made her body warm with tender heat. It was like a built-in oven…

"We will meet again." With that, he left the party.

And leaving Kore behind.

She watching him disappeared from the hall with distant look. Her hands clasped on her chest, keeping the unknown heat inside from evaporating into thin air. That kind dark knight… will they meet again as he just said? Or it was just a lie?

Lie or not… Kore will wait for him.

Waiting for the day to meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for the reviews! XD Reading them make me 200% motivated! Luv you all! If there are many grammar mistakes, please don't curse me!:D Last time I did my essay… I wrote "will has arrived" (how stupid) My life was so beautiful before I met grammar… T.T**

**Oh, yeah… I wrote the [spoiler] part while listening to X-Ray Dog-Gothic Monster… it kinda matched the feeling, I guess…**

* * *

**Stolen Light**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Demeter dashed to her dim-lit house. Her fine dress floating around her like magnificent dresses of Spanish dancer. She opened the door and quickly rushed into the house. She grabbed the oil lamp and lit it hastily after she had locked the door. Yellowish tint began to shine in that simple, brick house.

Demeter removed her robe and ascending the set of stairs to where Kore's room was. She stopped in front of the door and stared the solid wood with sad eyes. Demeter couldn't help it since the topic she and Hestia had discussed about was so interesting she had forgotten about her daughter in the party. Kore must be upset and sad because of it. Demeter felt a pang of guilt overshadowing her heart like a man followed by his shade. She couldn't escape the fault as if that feeling continuously burden every footsteps she made. And here she was, standing before the core of guiltiness—hoping to eradicate every single fault's brethren that live in her heart.

"Kore…?" she spoke softly.

No response. The beautiful lady frowned, and knocked the door gently.

"Dear? Are you awake…?" when there was no response again, Demeter opened the door and saw her daughter had already been sleeping. Demeter smiled slightly and moved slowly to her daughter. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to caress her daughter's cheek. Kore stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mother…?" said she, lazily sat up and rub her eyes. She yawned and stared her mother with half-opened eyes. Demeter hugged her daughter tightly, making Kore shocked.

"Mother…?" Kore didn't know what to do and awkwardly hugged her mother. "Mother, what is wrong?"

"Are you drunk…?"

"No." Demeter closed her eyes and frowned in blindness. "Mother just…"

Kore blinked in confusion. "…just?"

"Forgive me, Kore…" she muttered, "…for leaving you alone in that party…"

Kore's opened her eyes with realization. She gazed down with sadness in her eyes. Kore didn't speak and didn't reply her mother's confession. However, her eyes gradually replaced by look full of sincerity. She smiled and so, too, her eyes.

She hugged her mother tightly as a reply. Demeter's eyes flew open with delight and her smile shone brightly.

"I'm not alone, Mother." Kore spoke slowly while smiling. Demeter smiled slightly, waiting for her daughter.

"There was a kind man who accompanied me."

"Oh?" Demeter's eyebrows raised and she stop hugging her daughter. She leaned forward with much curiosity glimmering on her green eyes. "Tell me more."

Her daughter giggled nervously and scratching her own cheek with index finger. "He was so polite for a man, Mother, but he was also blunt."

"Men are always like that, Kore."

Her daughter nod slowly, "I suppose so… but he was so formal and every word he spoke emitting a palace-like atmosphere…" and then added with a dreamy sigh. "He was like a prince from a book."

"Do you like him?"

Her mother's question made her blushed and shocked.

"Mother…! We barely know each other… and I don't think a great god like him would be interested in a silly girl like me…"

Demeter giggled softly and caressed her daughter's forehead. This action made Kore remembered something important.

"Oh, he was also doing my hair like you do, Mother…" Kore smiled happily, "he was so kind to me and he said that we would meet again someday."

"Oh, really?" asked her mother.

"It's good for you to be able to meet a man as nice as him."

Kore smiled broadly and nodded her head. "Uh-huh! He is as nice as father was! Right, Mother?"

Demeter's face stiffened a little, but quickly she masked it with a happy smile. "Of course, dear. Your father was the most amazing husband Mother ever married with."

"Mother?"

Her mother smiled.

"Why people are married?"

Demeter blinked a few times and cupped her cheek with her right palm. Her emerald eyes gazing at the ceiling. "It's such a silly question but is hard to answer…"

"Well…" Demeter began, "…man and woman married for love."

"For love…?" Kore's eyes widened slightly.

The lady smiled. "Yes, they married because they love each other. That is the most important thing to have in a marriage. That couples want to be near and support each other more than just a lover—it's called a family."

"Managing a family is not a simple thing, Kore," Demeter spoke gently, "you need to know how to manage your time, money, food and even managing your own husband—if you know what I mean." Demeter chuckled softly, then closing her eyes and placed her two hands on her breasts. "The greatest happiness in a family is when you have a child of your own…"

"You can laugh sweetly at his innocent way of talking, giggling at his own attempt of describing things, and the most important thing is… to watch him grow into a kind human. Those memories are priceless…"

She showed her daughter her brilliant emerald eyes and cupped her daughter's cheeks lovingly.

"And you are my greatest happiness in all my live."

Kore didn't know why, but she wanted to cry right now. Her mother's words were so touching she had to fight her tears from getting spilled on her cheeks.

"Mother…" murmured Kore.

"Mother want you to be like that, Kore." Demeter kindly smiled, "Someday, Mother want to see you wearing a beautiful wedding dress and be together with a man you love."

"Ah, you shouldn't trouble yourself with such a complicated thing like that." Demeter said.

"For now, Mother just wish you grow up healthy."

Kore hugged her mother tightly, "Don't worry, Mother. I will marry for love, just as you said."

Her mother glanced the window and gasped slightly. "Oh, my… It's getting late. Sleep now, Kore. I'm sorry to wake you up at a time like this…"

Her daughter gladly obliged, as she herself was tired from attending a party at Olympus. Demeter carried her oil lamp and stood.

"Well, good night, dear."

"Good night, Mother…"

She faced her back against the door and closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm going to the temple." Said her mother while sipping on her nectar. Kore stopped nibbling on her grapes and look at her mother.

"Are you going to teach the mortal again?"

"Why yes." Demeter ate her barley cake.

"That's my duty, Kore."

Her daughter looked at her mother with adoration. Kore really wanted to be like her mother who always helps people without a single complain. She constantly helped the people in need to nurture the soil since she was the Goddess of Harvest. She'd always smile at them, taught them with patience so that they could harvest so much grain to help their lives. And Kore will not forget what her mother had taught her.

Make people smile.

"I want to be like you, Mother."

"Hmm?" Demeter stared lovingly at her daughter.

Kore's eyes beamed with proud, "I want to make mortals happy."

Demeter giggled joyfully, which makes her so beautiful in her ageless body. "That's my daughter. Mother will always support you. Give those mortals a good blessing and make them happy."

She stroke her daughter's cheek. "That way, you will also be happy and be loved by them."

Kore nodded obediently.

"Ah, well. I'm leaving," Demeter stood, "do what you want to do, Kore. Oh, let the dishes be. My helper will clean them."

"Yes, Mother."

Kore went outside after giving a goodbye-kiss to her mother. She walked past the river. The water was so clean it looked almost ethereal. She even spent short time observing many big fish swimming in it and wondered why a river fish could be so big. After a short walk, approximately fifteen minutes, she arrived at her favorite flower meadow. She sat near a huge tree overlooking the entire meadow and picked a poplar. Kore plucked some other flowers and began to make a flower crown.

"Oh, my!" she gasped, "how beautiful it is! This crown is the best one I ever made!"

Giggling happily, she placed it atop her head. She looked like a fairy queen in her fairytale book.

Suddenly, earthquake occurred, shocking her. Hastily, she grabbed a low tree branch while leaning to the great tree for protection. She had never experienced an earthquake before, and this earthquake made her shaking with fear. A tear almost made its way down to her cheek because of it. After the ground seemed to calm down, she tiptoed into the opening, cautiously looking around.

Kore sighing in gratefulness. That scary nightmare finally gone. Walking lightly to the flowery meadow, she hummed cheerfully like nothing happened to her.

She was about to pick a flower when she heard the sound of hooves. She straightened herself, turned towards the sound, and screamed in terror. There are four big, black horses galloping at her direction. Before she knew, strong arms forcefully grabbed her by her hips and forced her to stand still. Kore screamed and tried to escape, but the hand was much too strong for her to separate from. The person, appeared to be male, fastened his hold on her body to prevent her from running away.

The earth split open and showing Kore unending darkness that seemed to suck her soul away. She screamed in fright and they were descending the abyss so quickly her hearts was going to burst.

* * *

Kore slowly opened her eyes and saw so ceiling hovering above her. On the middle of the ceiling, there was a hanging lamp filled with so many candles that gave the room a majestic but scary feeling. She tried to move her hands, but suddenly felt regrets. She couldn't feel her hands anymore because of a hundred sword of pain piercing her entire body, made her numb. Her body felt so weak that Kore thought she might broke into pieces if someone blew it.

It so hurts. Hurts very much that Kore couldn't scream or to uttered a word. It hurts so much, especially around her womanhood. It's like somebody had pierced a dagger into it nonstop. She cried and hiccupped until she regained her ability to move.

Weakly she rose, using big, soft pillow as a foundation to help her sat. She faintly stared at her surroundings. It appears to her that she was sitting on a giant bed with a silky blanket covering her. Across the bed were a chair and a hearth, an imposing hearth that looks so expensive to be owned by a standard people. On the left of the chair were a comfortable armchair and a table filled with books. Oh, there were bookshelves too. She'd love to go there and read something…

Her plain dress was fine, but her body was covered in bruises. She didn't know what was wrong until she found out stain of blood on her dress. Now she knew everything. She was wrestling with that man. Realizing that she was not match for him, she grabbed the reins and pulled it, making the giant horses panics. In that moment, she jumped from the chariot and hurt herself in the process. So, somebody must've been rescued her. That must be it…

She noticed that the door had been opened. Kore sensed that someone was outside, getting ready to enter this chamber. Could it be her savior?

Her eyes widened in curiosity and amazement to see a lean man walked in. He had a pale complexion, and long, black, messy and incredibly unkempt hair that looks so thorny. Maybe a balloon would explode whenever be pricked by his hair. Oh, some of his long hair flows over his chest… He wore a sleeveless long robe and a fur cloak adorned his shoulders. All are black in color. He looked like an angel of death.

"How are you?" Kore almost shocked to hear his voice because his lips barely moved at all. Telepathy, perhaps?

Kore clutched the silk blanket and watched him crept closer, "I… my body feels sore…"

"I see." He didn't do any telepathy at all. Kore caught his lips moved an inch when he spoke. So, it's his style of speaking…

"My… Lord…?" she look at him, "…where's the… man—other man? A man with helmet and armor…?"

"Well, I… you see, somebody was trying to take me away from my house," she explained, knowing her question had confused the man, "…did you see anyone…?"

"I did."

Kore gasped in surprise. "You did, My Lord…? Where… where is he?"

He crossed his arms, "You appear to be concerned about him."

"No, it just that… I knew him…" she answered, "…I want to ask him why he wanted to take—"

"Kidnap." He butts in.

"Yes, kidnap me in the first place…"

The man staring at her with unreadable eyes. "Why did you trust him so much?"

Kore averted her eyes from his intense gaze. "I don't know… I just know that he was a good man…"

He frowned in displeasure and suddenly was in front of her. "Why did you trust him? He kidnap you and even had deflowered you." His voice was so low and cold that Kore flinched and closed her eyes in fear. "Tell me, girl. What makes you trust him so much?"

"I… I don't know what you mean…!" she replied desperately. "What are you talking about…?"

"What do you mean by deflower…? Please, I don't understand…!"

That man looks at her with shocked eyes though his face held no emotion. He blinked, trying to digest all the information he just got. And in a slow pace, he retorted,

"I beg your pardon?"

Kore bit her lower lips and tears flowing freely to her cheek. She looked so hopeless and distressed, "I just don't know what you mean…! Please don't use words that I am not familiar with…!"

He grimaced out of annoyance and then swung his huge palm into her cheek. She landed into a pillow with piercing cry. With a trembling hand, she touched her red cheek and began to weep bitterly. He took off his clothes and began caressing her inner thigh.

"W-what… what are you doing…?!" she stammered, "p-please…! D-don't…!"

His action terrified her. A stranger she never met—a big, strong man—suddenly touching her in a way that made her feels so strange. That feel worsened by the man kissing her on a place he shouldn't have. She screamed in frustration and launch a thousand plead and mercy. She didn't know what to do. Her mother never taught her how to escape from a man and she didn't know how to respond his act. Kore plead, plead and plead until she couldn't remember how many times she had done that. However, her efforts were in vain for she had been pleading to a wall—not a single word seemed to reach his ears as if he was deaf.

Her tears poured heavily when her dress was torn into pieces. The man smirked while looming above her, entrapped her body inside his shadow. His black, pupil less eyes scanning his prize thoroughly with lust, uncaring on how her feels. Kore bit her lip and tried to grab a pillow to cover her body, but suddenly his hand weighed her wrist. She shrieked in pain.

"Silence, girl," he growled monotonously.

Kore sobbed and begged, "Please, My Lord…"

"It hurts… please, stop…"

He smirked again and spread her tights forcefully, making her cried in pain.

"I will show you what deflower means, stupid girl."

That night—or whatever time it was—truly was a nightmare to her.

* * *

**Wohah! Poor Persephone! She was forced to do it again with [spoiler]! Bad man! **

**Oh, yeah… don't expect me to update faster, please! I had to do my mental writing skill and then decipher it with my trusty OX**RD tome! Peh, sorry for the strange words. I'm a chronic victim of games, anyway… See you on the next installment! XD Bye-bee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Oha-Lucky! This is the third chapter of Stolen Sunlight! Thank you so much for the reviews! XD Ara… it seems that I can update this and the next chapters faster! I have one-week holiday! **

* * *

**Stolen Light**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kore stirred her hands slowly and feeling the cold, night wind caressing her skin, sending chill through her bones. She shivered and sensed something hairy around her right shoulder. That thing appeared to be blanketing her, shielding her skin from chilling wind. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a black fur and a silk blanket above her body. Kore held them firmly and felt fire spreading through her body.

So warm and comfortable…

She became alerted after hearing low rumbling on her back. Could it be… monster…? A monster trying to eat her alive…? She turned her eyes and found a man behind her back, sleeping peacefully.

Memories flooding her mind and made her remember about that terrible nightmare. Her body trembling fearfully and silently she shifted away from him, but stopped in mid-way. Her emerald eyes staring at him with curiosity. He looked so… tame when he asleep. He even didn't look as horrible as he was. Still, his presence terrified her. Every inch of him reminded her of that frightening experience. She sobbed frightfully and grasping his fur cloak even tighter than before.

He muttered inarticulately and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning…" his low, deep voice made Kore blushed slightly, but it's not that visible because of her pink, healthy skin. Kore frowned lightly and wondered why he said good morning when it's completely dark outside.

He opened his arms. "Come here…" said he, lazily, "…I am still sleepy…"

But Kore didn't move a millimeter from where she was. She stared down, avoiding his eyes. Kore will _not_ obey his words. She didn't know him and she had already feeling ill just by looking at him. Why must she obey a stranger who had inflicted a lot of pain and suffering?

"Come here, Leanna…"

She immediately stared him with wide eyes and said bravely, "I'm… my… my name is Kore, not Leanna…!"

He smirked and then gave her a devilish sneer. "Ah… so your name _is_ Kore."

Kore gasped and sat up. She have been had!

She glanced down and so speechless to find herself naked, with so many red marks she didn't even know! Kore started to sob and crying weakly. What this man had done with her body? Kore couldn't even portrayed it because she didn't know what to think. She was too shocked to speak.

"Come here, Kore." He sat up.

"Please, d-don't hurt me…!" she stammered, feeling traumatic. "My… my family is not rich… y-you will get nothing from us…"

He sneered. "Ransom?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

She replied desperately, "I don't know…! Please… let me go…!"

"Kore, come here."

She took a step back, clearly avoided him at any cost.

He felt silent for a moment and wore his robe.

"Blockhead."

She didn't dare to ask what that means so instead she asked another thing, "W-where are you going…?"

He just strode out of the room, didn't answer her question at all. She sobbed and blanketing herself, feeling helpless and weak. She was in a distress condition, leaving her alone made her even more alone and scared than before, but having him beside her awaken her mental trauma as well.

She noticed a brown dress beside her and immediately wore it. She grateful that the fabric was thick; otherwise she'd be frozen to death. Kore put on the fur cloak to keep her warm and to make her feel safe and secure—from what? She didn't know.

Slowly, she opened the door and look around. Where did _he_ go…?

She moved slowly, tracing her hand to the wall for guidance, for the corridor was dark and candles only hanging at the wall—she need light to keep her alive in this unknown territory. She ventured aimlessly, just following where the corridor takes her.

Kore wondered why everything was so gloomy and dark. Was it because of the sun still hiding or the place itself was the way it was? She even saw fog outside the window, so thick that she couldn't see the surrounding. Maybe she was at mountain or something…

She opened the huge door with all her might. The creaking sound the door had made terrified her even more. Wherever she was in, it must be the home of the horrible things on earth. Kore venture deeper and got lost. Every corridor looks the same to her; the draperies, the curtains, the hanging lamps, even the door looks all the same. Everything was so confusing.

She was glad that she found a stair going down. Maybe it leads her to the exit. She hurriedly went down and run into whenever door she faced. Her thought was that the door near the stair must be the exit. However, the exit never came to her; or she dare say it's impossible for her to locate the exit…

Suddenly she was startled by a horrible screeching sound. Kore jump in fright and cowered herself against the wall, her hands covering her ears. More agonizing sound can be heard, it seems that somebody or many people screaming from pain. She heard more and more screams as she crouching there, immobile due to the terrifying situation.

Couldn't bear it no more, she ran. Tears rolling down her cheek as she ran without direction. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell on her bottom. Someone she bumped into was startled and turned towards her. Kore saw a normal man in this place. The boy looks like around his twentieth. His face a bit pale, but not as pale as that _man._ The boy's hair was short and a little messy and his black-brown eyes shining with warmth. Too bad his hair was black, reminded Kore of _him_.

He looks somewhat confused, "Uh… I'm sorry; who are you?"

He offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

"Kore…"

"Kore." he repeated while opening his book. He seemed to search for something…

"It's strange… what day did you come in?"

Kore was also confused. "Yesterday, I think… I couldn't remember because it seems that time are nonexistent in this place."

"You could say that." He grinned, which made her fright lessened.

"But, where are you here? You should be in the Judgment Place."

"Judgment… place…?" Kore repeated slowly, "what is that…?"

He flabbergasted when he heard those words of her.

"Wait—you mean you…" he closed his mouth in confusion and opened them up again, "when exactly did you die?"

"D-die?" she asked, astonished. So she was died already! She must be in…

"Uh… okay… I'm sorry to ask such a… shocking question." He apologized, scratching his hair. "Uh, listen… this is the king's quarter. Nobody can enter this place without his permission—in short, no entry."

He was funny. She liked him.

"So you should go to that place to be judged. I'll take you there."

She remained in her place, staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

Kore smiled, "You're funny."

He blushed slightly. "Thank you. Anyway, let's go."

She was about to go when he smiled in her direction and greeted someone in a cheerful way, "Hey, Papa!"

Kore turned her head and saw _him_. He carried a thick book on his right hand.

She took a step backwards upon seeing him. Those nightmares still lingered in her mind.

"What is it?"

"I found a lost kitten." The brown-eyed boy smiled proudly.

_He_ took a glance at Kore with his usual trademark eyes—blank and stare-but-not-focused eyes as if he was daydreaming.

"Very good," he praised, "I leave her to you. Guard her for a while and I will retrieve her later."

What…?

…retrieve…?

Kore bit her lower lip, fighting her own tears.

"Yes, Papa!" he grinned mischievously.

That monstrosity retreated into the dark. His footsteps became fainter and fainter until Kore could hear them no more.

"He told me to guard you."

Kore just nodded, so speechless.

"So… you're not dead," he commented, "…sorry. I thought you were a mortal. Since you're his guest, what do you want to do? A tour?"

"I've never met him before…" she stated bitterly. He blinked in surprise.

"You've never met him? Then how did he know you?"

Kore nodded slowly. "I can't really tell you, but… I… I fear him…"

He watched her in silent.

"He… did something terrible to me…" she sobbed, "…so terrible that I couldn't ever forget…"

"I… just wanted to go home…"

He scratched his hair awkwardly, not used to handle a crying girl. "So…"

"Where do you live?"

"Etna…" she replied between her tears. Seeing so many tears flown down from her eyes, he didn't dare to say anything. He didn't have a heart to break this fragile little thing in front of him.

"Please… could you take me home…?"

_Incoming!_ He thought.

"I…" he stammered. "I… I'm sorry I can't."

"Why…?" her pitiful eyes stabbed him on the heart. How should he say it…?

"I'm busy right now." The boy finally got an excuse. "I work here."

"Please…" she begged, "…I miss my home…"

"But your home doesn't miss you." He got a pinch on his arm. "Ouch! Hey, stop it!"

"You… blockhead!" she cried in annoyance, "I hate you!"

"I know you hate me, but please stop it!" he pleaded, but her pinch became stronger. "Ouch! Ow!"

She finally released his arm and wiped her tears. The boy mumbled inarticulately while rubbing his sore arm. But he glad that she had stopped crying…

"Why did you do that for!" he demanded.

"I did that because you're annoying…!" she replied. "I'll return to my room…"

"Wait—what?!" he shocked, "you can't!"

"Why?"

"I was supposed to guard you." He answered. "You're precious to him. I he found out you're not here, he will…"

Quickly he added, "He will be mad at me."

"Precious?" she shuddered at those words. He did something so painful to her because she was so precious to him. Kore didn't understand at all! Shouldn't he be kind and babysitting her instead of giving her continuous nightmare?

"I knew him for so long, so I understand him," _a little_, he added. "He will be upset if something happened to you. Don't leave me—please?"

"…" Kore averted her eyes and cast down her head.

"I'll take you to somewhere nice."

* * *

The boy kept his words. He took her to a garden. A private garden authorized only for the King of the Underworld, he said. Kore was curious of his identity. Why could he enter something that was so forbidden without feeling worry? He said that he worked here; could it be a lie? And that tall, pale and expressionless _man_. Who was he…? Oh, and that boy… was he really his son?

This question popped out of her minds endlessly as she running her hand upon a flower she didn't even knew the name of. These mysteries were so tiresome she wanted to scream. Aside from that, the garden was so gorgeous. Many kinds of flowers grow there and in the middle of the garden stood a beautiful statue-fountain in the shape of a lady. There were so many trees, too! Kore enjoyed sitting under its shade, relaxing her mind.

So many flowers, so many fruits and so many beauties! They make her heart blasting off at the speed of light to the universe!

That boy was sitting next to her.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, "you're a flower lover."

She giggled. "Yes, I love flower very much."

She made a crown of flower again while being watched by him. Too bad that this place didn't have a sun like the world above. If it did, Kore would be dancing in happiness—forget about _him_ and her pains.

"I want to go back… I'm bored…" she stated after making the fifth flower crowns.

"Want to play?" he asked with a grin.

* * *

He walked in the corridor to collect his belonging, but those two are nowhere to be found. He spun his head around to search for her, but found nothing. His sweat flying down to his cheek. What if something happened to her…? Finally, he heard familiar laugh that seems to come from his private garden. He strode with his super ultra great delicious wonderful blank face, a hint that he was really, really mad with one of his subject.

He went to the garden and saw those two playing in the garden. They seemed to be looking for something. He hmph-ed and approach them silently, but not too close to disturb their activities. What are they doing, anyway? Searching for something? Is that a game mortals do to have fun?

He sat on a big stone and rested her cheek on his knuckle. How childish they are, playing such a game without realizing their own age. A sneer made its way to his face, but his eyes showed jealousy.

Oh, it seems that those two had found the thing they were looking for. However, his eyes glowing with emptiness after hearing out what they said,

"Buprestid beetle!" Kore showed him her beetle she had found, "I choose you!"

"You won't defeat me easily!" the boy showed her his bug, too, "go stag beetle! I choose you!"

"Do you think my beetle will lose?" challenge Kore.

"Ha! My beetle is the best, Kore!"

"Kids, please."

They jumped and immediately look up to find their ruler with a blank look on his face.

"Hey, Papa!"

Kore stood up quickly and hide behind a tree.

"Is this your definition of guarding?" his face held no emotion. He meant business.

The boy stood up and stiffed. "No, Sire! She was really bored so we were playing to kill time."

_He_ was silent for a second and glanced at his little love from the corner of his eyes. He sneered and stared down his subject with a blank face.

"There is a war. Continue your duty." He finalized. The boy bowed and immediately left.

Kore screamed inside her heart, telling him not to go away. She didn't want to be alone with this monstrosity again!

"What did you do with him?" he asked, after he was sure no one was around. Kore backed away and looking down at her hands.

"We've just talked… and played…"

"I see." That's all he could say.

They didn't talk again.

The two of them were silent because there's no single thing to be discussed about. He was too quiet and not used to get friendly with others, whereas she was cheerful and naïve but still in distress.

"I…" she muttered, but halts herself. She was afraid of him beating her up again.

He blinked slowly, "Do continue."

"I want to meet the Lord of the Underworld…"

His face instantly went flatter than before. He turned his back towards her and strode his way back to the palace. Kore gasped in surprise and followed him even though she was afraid.

"P-please wait…!" he begged, "I want to have an talk with him… I want to be free…"

"Do you think that he will let you go?" he replied with harsh tone. His face looked hurt.

"I don't know… but I must try…"

He turned left and stopped in front of a flower intricate door.

"Get in." he ordered, opening the door for her.

Kore didn't respond but did what he said. She entered the room and suddenly he locked the door. Kore spun around and found him at the doorstep. He stared down at her without lowering his head—he was mad.

"Do _not_ do that again." He rumbled ferociously.

"What are you talking about, My Lord…?" she clearly confused—the effect of naivety. For the first time he showed his angry face, breaking his usual cold expression. He suddenly pinned her on the wall.

"Your naivety disgusts me." The lights blocked his face, giving him so maniacal sight.

"You are _mine_!" he growled with anger. He lifted her legs, automatically locked her any chance to escape. His eyes flare with fury. He crushed her lips in brute manner, and forced his tongue inside. Kore choked and her breath suddenly became erratic—she couldn't breathe. She scratched anything on his body so frantically—she needed air…

Kore was so relieved he released her from this torture. She coughed and breathing desperately. She was in a shocked state and his action worsened her condition. Kore trembled, possibly due to fear and distress.

His face returned to the usual. He held her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. Upon touching its silk skin, Kore was immediately sitting on the corner of the bed, away from him. She clenched the fur cloak around her tightly and began to cry.

"This is your own chamber. Remember it well. Your maid will be here shortly," he muttered, "…and do not come to my chamber tonight."

Kore didn't want to hear it. She didn't even want to live anymore! Why didn't he just kill her already? Why she'd been brought here, anyway? For what purpose?

Kore didn't know! Didn't know at all! She was tired of these mysteries, which the answers were taken away before she even grabbed them! …and she was tired of his strange ways of touching her! It's…

It's… abnormal…!

"Lady Kore."

She wiped her tears and look up to find a girl, perhaps around her seventeenth, bowing politely at her. What was the girl doing here?

"Who… are you…?" she stopped crying, but still hiccuped.

She bowed politely, "I'm your personal maid, My Lady."

"Personal… maid…?" Kore tilted her head, "I'm sorry, but… what is that…?"

"I am a maid appointed by His Highness especially to attend your needs."

"His Highness…?" Kore asked, "…did you mean the King of the Underworld?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Please, can you take me to him? I want to talk to him…"

The maid frowned slightly at her bad choices of words, "I'm sorry but His Highness is unavailable at present."

"Why? I want to meet him…!"

"He is working, My Lady."

Kore's face saddened. She bowed her head down and bit her lip.

"You're in mess, My Lady," her maid said, "Let's take bath first."

"I… I can do it myself…" Kore blushed.

"No, it's my job to take care of you, My Lady." She retorted, "I will ready the bath."

"B-but…!" Kore protested, but her maid already went into the bathroom. This was so embarrassing! Why did a girl help her with something so private like taking a bath? She could do it alone! And why did she called her with such a title…?

"The bath is ready."

Kore nodded slowly and discarded the fur robe on the bed. "I'm sorry, but… what is your name?"

"Aletha, My Lady." She bowed again.

"Please, don't do that… I'm just a normal girl like you…"

Aletha refused, "But you are equal to His Highness, therefore I must use honorific."

"Equal…?" Kore touched her lips with her fingers. "…what do you mean…?"

"You must take a bath first, My Lady."

Kore just moved her head up and down. This maid was hiding something, or was it just her…?

Aletha helped her to remove Kore's dress after she had argued with her. She was shy and not used to be served, especially with someone she hardly knows. Kore was hesitating to enter the bath up, because of the bubbling things on the water.

"It's okay, My Lady."

"B-but…" Kore shivered, "…but that things look dangerous…"

Somehow, Aletha managed to force her to get into the bath up. How serene Kore's face was to feel something so relaxing as this in her entire life! She was grateful to be able to experience this heavenly water…

"Aletha?"

"Yes, My Lady?" she was applying some kind of liquid substance to her hair.

"What kind of man the King of the Underworld is?"

"He is just, My Lady." That's her reply because she didn't want to talk about someone behind his back.

"Um… what's he… like?" she had heard so many awful rumors about the King of the Underworld. Some said he was a walking skeleton that ruled his domain with iron fist, some said he was so nasty that no women wanted to go to his bed (Kore didn't even know what that means).

Aletha seems hesitated for a moment and said, "He is tall, My Lady and has a black hair."

That description seems to match that boy. Could he be the feared King of the Underworld? But, why did he being ordered by _him_ instead?

"Ah, Aletha?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

Her heart was beating rapidly. "Could you… take me to somebody's room after this?"

* * *

As expected, _his_ room was empty. Kore didn't know where he went, but that's not her problem—she hate him, anyway. She came here to investigate the mysteries that were being locked away. Cautiously, she opened the book on the table and found something interesting.

"Dead record…" she mumbled and took another book. "Another dead record?"

She picked a paper and read it. It also had the same connection with death.

"Thalene," she mumbled, "commit suicide by throwing herself into the ocean… "

Everything was about death! She was so happy because she could find out his identity at last! Of course, looking at this books with the same theme, she could conclude that that _man_ was—

A pair of hands hugged her from behind and she noticed long hair growing from her ears…

"What are you doing here, little one?"

She struggled to escape.

"Have you come to pay this old man a lovely visit?" he groped her breasts, and succeed in making her look panic.

"S-stop…!" she wrestled with his mighty palm.

He sneered and let her go. He watched in contempt seeing his little love frantically looking for protection. His sneer even looks more disrespectful than before because of Kore blushing in front of him for a certain reason.

Kore shielded her eyes and her face became redder.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" she cried.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with his nonchalant voice, "Did you not see this towel?"

She did, but looking at that makes Kore feel embarrassed even more. The exact location of his towel was covering something that… that… private. Kore didn't know what the towel was covering but, she feels that she knew that part…

"How loud." He mocked, while drying his hair with other towel.

They felt silent.

He walked to the window and enjoying a crisp morning breeze. Some strands of his hair flew gently.

He heard her muttering something.

"What is it?"

Kore clenched her fist and gave self-motivation to herself. "So… you are Thanatos."

His right eyebrow lifted slightly and he turned his head to his right shoulder.

"What makes you—"

"You are the God of Death…" immediately he rolled a book and swung it atop her hear. Kore flinched and cried, while holding her head with two delicate hands.

"Do _not_ interrupt." He reprimanded.

She whimpered, "I'm sorry…"

He crossed his arms.

"So… I'm died…?"

He closed his eyes, "No."

"Then why I'm here…? This is the Underworld, right?"

He sneered and opened his eyes. He gently caressed his foreheads for a moment and then left. That man strode to his worktable. "I leave that to your imagination."

Kore stared at him blankly while patting her forehead. Her mouth slightly opened, having déjà vu. As quickly as cheetah, her eyes opened so wide.

The party... the black armor... the pupil less eyes...

"It… It's you…!" she cried, genuinely shocked.

He sat at his armchair and smirked insultingly.

Now that she know who he was, everything ahead will be smooth as silk.

* * *

**see you on the next chapter! Bye-bee! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**Oha-Lucky! This is the fourth episode of Stolen Sunlight! Thank you so much for the reviews and the critics!**

* * *

**Stolen Light**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She should've realized it earlier. The dark knight and the man who harassed her was the same person. His hand, his complexion and his pupil less eyes—everything matched with the dark knight. He was the one whom she met in the party, the one who led the black horses…

…and the one who kidnapped her in the first place…

She knocked on his door.

Kore demanded answers directly from his mouth. Why did he kidnap her, what did he want from her and of all the women, why her…?

Her ex-dark knight without his armor opened the door slowly. His eyes clearly showed anger.

"Did I not tell you to sleep on your own tonight?" he growled. Kore flinched, but remained brave.

"I… want to talk to you…"

"Go back to your chamber, Kore."

"I don't want to…!" she refused, "I want all of the answers from you…!"

He slowly blinked, "Answers?"

"Why did you kidnap me…?" she demanded.

"Go back, Kore." He closed the door, but Kore managed to grasp his clothes and halted his action.

"Unhand me, insolent girl." He snarled dangerously.

"I won't!" Kore replied, "I will cling to you until you spill the truth!"

"Tch," he spat, "I swear I—"

"Hades, dear, who is that…?"

Kore instantly stopped what she was doing and her eyes went wide in surprise. She heard that—the soft, motherly and sweet voice of a woman inside his room. Kore's heart suddenly felt empty and hollow as if somebody had sucked the feeling within. Her grasp at his clothes loosened like she had lost all of her life energy.

He turned to the voice and answered, "It is Thanatos."

She stared at him with empty eyes with her mouth slightly opened.

"I heard a child's voice." The unseen woman stated with a hint of concern in her tone. "Is everything okay…?"

"Everything is perfectly fine here," he lied, "it is _just _Thanatos. Continue your sleep."

"Who is she…?" Kore asked, her face looks so sad.

"Is… is she your… your…" Kore was afraid to continue her question. If her assumption was true then why did he sleep with her like husband and wife even though he had a…?

Hades jerked away, "Return to your chamber."

Her tears started to fall. Why did this man was so cold and heartless to her…?

"Get away from here." He growled, very angry at her annoying behavior.

Slowly, a tall figure approached him from his side. Kore look up and find a beautiful woman staring at her. She had a somewhat brownish-blonde, not like Lady Aphrodite's hair which was so light blonde that made her eyes sore. She was tall, not as tall as he was, and had a pair of gorgeous blue-sky eyes. Her lips were pink and soft.

She was the epitome of perfection.

Kore stared at the woman's breasts and found herself astonished by how big they were—like a coconut…

The woman noticed what part Kore was looking at and blushed in shame. She covered her breasts and murmured shyly,

"P-please… don't look at them that way…"

Kore also blushed and down casted her eyes, "I…I'm sorry…"

"N-no… you don't have to say sorry…"

Kore bowed her head, embarrassed. "Y-yes… umm… sorry…"

Both of them were shy and blushed again. They wanted to say something, but were shy and hesitated. Hades face palmed himself and sighed. These women…

"Alright, time is up," he declared, "go to your own habitats, ladies." He pushed away the lady from Kore's sight.

"B-but…" both Kore and the woman protested together. He scowled and stared at his little love from the corner of his eyes and didn't say anything at all. He was mad.

Feeling the pressure, Kore cowered and flee. He sighed and closed the door. The blonde protested,

"I have not finished talking to her yet…!"

He sighed again and kissed her cheek lovingly, "You were not talking with her…"

"B-but…!"

He closed the curtain and climbed the bed. The shy woman approached him slowly.

"Who was that girl…?"

"It is a secret." He winked after he had pulled the blanket. She climbed the bed slowly and sat right away after noticing where he was staring.

"No offense, but they were, indeed, huge." He stated unashamedly.

She covered herself with a pillow. She closed her eyes in shame and cried, "D-don't look…!"

"Hmph," he sneered and led her to sleep…

* * *

She hates him, so hateful that she wanted to… to… she didn't have any idea. She never had a spiteful thinking despite how hateful she was towards him. That… that rude man (Kore never had a bad dictionary installed in her brain, and she was having difficulties cursing other people) was so… impolite! He kidnapped her, and did something horrible called 'deflower' or something and suddenly he was with another woman! A beautifully beautiful woman even!

Her thought disappeared after she had slept.

Amazingly, her maid knew what time it was to woke her up, that was something that Kore couldn't do... yet. Morning and evening or night in the Underworld are the same that Kore couldn't make clear of it. However, the denizen of it seemed to know what time was it, miraculously.

Aletha dressed her in a creamy yellow dress after asking Kore how old she was—Aletha couldn't help it because she was so childish. She braided Kore's hair in a loose braid and tied it with a white hair band.

"You are cute, My Lady." Aletha chirped. Kore swung around in front of the mirror and nodded cheerfully.

"Are you sure this is okay…?"

"Very okay!" Aletha gave thumbs up. "Everybody will be fascinated by your cuteness, My Lady!"

Kore rubbed her cheek with her index finger. She will be attending daily breakfast starting from today and she could meet all the denizen of the Underworld, including its king. Kore was so enthusiastic to meet the King of the Underworld. After breakfast, she'd appeal to him to let her go from this cursed world. Of course, she will be free from _him_, the man who had abducted her. Oh, she will seek justice from the King of the Underworld because _he_ constantly abused her!

She was led into a grand hall where everything was grandeur! The pillar, the draperies, the furniture, everything was so above high-class Kore couldn't even describe them! In the middle of the majestic hall, stood a long dining table with many finely decorated chairs stood facing each other. On the head of the table, there was a chair that looked so exquisite than the rest. It must be the seat of the Underworld King.

Aletha forwarded Kore the instruction from _him_ and made her sat on the left of the king's chair. Kore sat patiently, waiting for the other Underworld resident to appear. First, came a man and his wife wearing dark garments sitting not far from her, and then the boy whom she was playing with came with his… twin?

It seems that everybody has seated themselves. The bad thing was Kore didn't knew every single of the resident except one—the brown eyed boy. Oh, there was the woman who had slept with _him_. She seated herself near her…

Kore glanced at the king's chair. It's still empty; where was the king?

After saying that in her mind, someone she knew strode his way inside. Kore gasped slightly and saw _him_ garbed in a black robe. Everyone stood, and Kore did that too, though in an awkward manner. He walked past her and seated himself in the king's chair. Everybody took a seat again.

"How are you today, Milord?" a black haired man smiled to his king. Hades rested his knuckle on his cheek,

"Very good, as always. Thank you for asking."

Kore couldn't believe it! He… he was the one who stole her… actually the King of the Underworld himself?! Haha, this must be a joke. Somebody played a horrible joke at her… it must be it…

Kore couldn't believe the truth that she wanted to faint. This must be fate's doing—playing her fate with their hands as if it was a ball. First, she was kidnapped by a man, and harassed by another man without realizing that those two men are the same. In the end, the man was the King of the Underworld himself.

She cursed her naivety and stupidity for not noticing it…

* * *

He sipped on his wine, sometimes glanced at her direction. Kore was sipping on her nectar without even looking at him—she was afraid to do that. She remembered how she innocently pleaded to him about seeing the King of the Underworld; she didn't even know that the king himself was standing before her. He must've been hurt…

She munched her pita bread, and didn't realized that some of the crumbs had found itself covering her cheeks. He plucked a tissue and held her hand to stop her.

"Here," he said as if talking to a child, "your cheeks are dirty."

Kore closed her eyes while he was cleaning her cheeks.

"Eat your breakfast slowly." She nodded and ate her bread little by little.

Everybody was staring at them. He lifted his eyebrow slightly,

"Is something wrong?"

A pale woman with black hair spoke first, "My Lord, is she your granddaughter?"

"No, Nyx. She must be his new niece," said a man beside the pale woman.

"Impossible," commented a brown haired man, "she must be his daughter. Just look at her."

Kore gasped in surprise to see many pairs of eyes focused only at her. Someone exclaimed,

"Oh, my god… she just looks exactly like _her_!"

Then everyone turned at the woman who slept with the king. She blinked in surprise, "Eh…?"

"You could say she is my daughter." finally Hades spoke, his eyes glimmering apologetically at the woman.

* * *

"I am sorry." He didn't speak those words to Kore, but to the blonde lady instead. She nodded in understanding and smiled, "It is okay…"

"Really, those people…" he sighed. Kore saw the blond haired lady cupped his cheeks and leaned her forehead against his and began whispering among themselves. They looked so intimate that Kore's heart started to ache…

They separated and he walked to her direction. He stretched his hand to her, but she hastily step away. To him, it was a normal palm, but to her it was a claw—a poisonous claw owned by a monster.

"Kore."

She backed away, shivering fearfully. How clear the memories of those agonizing night with him, especially by his hands and his…

"N-no…" she stammered.

"Come here."

But Kore didn't move at all.

"I told you to come here, stupid girl." His tone held a venomous anger—her action offended him. She hid herself behind a pillar. He growled and strode his way to her.

"Come. Here."

"Hades, don't be such a blockhead," the lady warned, "did you not see that she is afraid of you?"

He halted his movement, letting her approaching Kore instead. The lady walked slowly towards her and smiled.

"Don't be afraid, dear," she murmured softly, "we will not hurt you."

Kore clenched her fist and stared at the woman. Kore could see sincerity and honesty in those blue eyes—she looked so kind than him. The woman stretched her right hand and smiled softly. Kore was alarmed at first, gazing her delicate hand with uncertainty. Kore looked exactly like a lost kitten.

Slowly, Kore took her hand but unintentionally glanced at him. He was making a rumbling sound in his throat—like an angry dog. She yelped in fear and finally ran away.

"What did you just do?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

He hmph-ed, "I wonder…" and started to walk away.

The lady ran after him.

* * *

Even though Kore stayed calm as best as she could, she couldn't suppress the horrible experience with him. She refused to be in the same bed with him in this cold night and sat on the couch, facing the burning hearth. Who knows what kind of things he could to her now.

"You will catch a cold." He stated flatly while flipping over a paper of his book.

"I'm fine like this." Kore replied stubbornly, even though she really wanted to be under the blanket. The night in the Underworld was so terrible that she hugged herself out of cold.

"Kore."

She didn't respond. She was too busy staring at those burning fire that she lost herself in it. Slowly, she was hugged from behind with much more large arms than her. Kore gasped and looked up to find him kissing her hair. Kore blushed and jerked away.

"W-what are you doing…?!"

"Hugging you." He said casually.

"I know that…!" Kore blushed again, "but... why did you… you—do that…?"

His eyebrow lifted a little. "Do what?"

She stammered, "K-k-k… kiss…!"

"Do you not like it?" he teased, "ah… so you want more than a hundred kisses? Such a naughty mind…"

"N… naughty…?" she protested, "but I didn't do any mischief…!"

He sneered and cupped her cheeks. His eyes had a glint of amusement; it seemed to her that he wanted to smile but he couldn't because of some reasons. "You will know if you grow older."

Seeing his face made Kore's eyes widened and her face turned so red like blood. She turned away, "I'm sorry that I'm still a child; not so mature like your wife!"

Instead of angry, he smiled and chuckled. His low chuckles sound like a low rumble on his chest. Slowly, he laughed monotonously, but gradually his laughter filled with life—hard and uncontrollable. He closed his eyes and then covered his eyes with his right hand, still laughing hard.

"This is not funny!" Kore stood, genuinely embarrassed.

"Stop that!" she stomped.

He stopped and gasping for breath—laughing was so tiring. Heated with annoyance, Kore stomped her way to the bed and climbed it. She draped the blanket over her body and scowled like a kid. She didn't want to hear his excuse for humiliating her—she had enough of him! Didn't he know that being a laughter wasn't fun at all?!

"Pardon me," he finally said after taking a bunch of air to calm his breath.

"Will you please stop using formal language?!" she sat, trying to look angry as best as she could to make him somewhat feels guilty.

"I cannot."

"Milord, please!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, pardon me, Kore."

"You did it on purpose!" she cried.

"Pardon me."

She launched a pillow towards him, but easily caught by him.

"You will not kill me with this," he caught another pillow, "you youngsters are so full of energy."

"Shut…!" she threw another, "…up!" Hades caught it again.

He sneered and threw a pillow at her, which landed directly on her face. The pillow landed with a whack sound. Kore felt silent with a wide pair of eyes stared at him. She slowly dropped her pillow that she was about to throw to him on her lap.

Suddenly she cried.

He climbed his bed abruptly and stroking her hair in comforting way. "There, there… you look horrendous."

She cried even louder.

"My, such an atrocious sight to behold." He commented.

"I… hate you…!" she said between her tears.

"And I you."

Kore hiccupped and crying louder after hearing his statement,

"Waaah…! You hate me…!"

He sighed in defeat. How ridiculous the way of her thinking was...

"You want me to say 'I love you' instead?" she dumbfully nodded, despite her hatred towards him. Maybe it's her needs as a teenager to seek love and to be cared about or maybe she would feel extremely drepressed if there's someone who hate her. Or maybe, it's just her nature.

...or she was too stupid...

He smirked, "Lie down and you shall see."

**To be continued**

**There's a review button there... Bye-bee! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen Sunlight**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kore coughed softly and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing came into her vision was a blood red curtain. She coughed again without knowing what was wrong with her. Kore trying to cover her mouth and felt sharp pang from her entire body. She whined in pain.

What had happened…? That was her first thought after she had fully awake. Somehow, her head feels so heavy Kore swore that it was a clump iron, not a head.

"Mother…?" she murmured absentmindedly while turning her body. It was strange. Her mother didn't woke her up. She yawned and closed her eyes—in some way, she felt exhausted, too…

Oh, that's right… whenever Demeter went to the temple, she spent at least five days to help the mortal… how kind…

Her hand found something cold and stiff, like a wall. She muttered inarticulately and felt something long like an arm tangle itself around her. How warm it was to be hugged by many kind of warmness on her bed…

On her bed…

Kore opened her eyes and saw the King of the Underworld sleeping next to her.

"Having fun?" he smirked. Kore screamed in terror and jerked away from him. She sat up and felt cold all of the sudden. Kore's hands trembled after found out that she had been harassed again. She covered herself with her only protector, the blanket, to keep her warm and to repel his eyes off her body.

"…I shouldn't have trust you…"

He only lifted an eyebrow.

"…is this what your 'I love you' means to you…?" she asked.

"To… bed a woman to show how much you love her?"

"Yes, it is," Hades sat up and leaned himself against the pillow, surprised that she knew his way of thinking.

"I meant with 'I love you' doesn't mean that you have to do _this_ to me…!" she cried, "My 'I love you' is… like that of my mother's!"

"So, do you mean I have to say that as a family?" he asked.

"Yes…!"

"Why should I?" he averted his eyes and close them. "You do not need that sentence from me."

"What—what do you mean?" she asked back. He opened his eyes slowly and had a quick look at her.

"You are my doll, so you are mine; therefore, I do not need to say that."

Kore opened her mouth slightly. Her face was a look of disbelief until a tear slowly ascending her cheek. She sobbed and turned her eyes from his presence. Slowly Kore rose from the bed and wore her dress silently. She cried quietly because she knew that he was deaf to her cry and pleas.

"Where are you going, girl?"

She heard his question, but all of her will to answer were gone and plus, she didn't care anymore.

"Kore!"

She flinched, but remained silent and ran away from his room. Her tears start falling like a rain of shooting star on the black sky. It's hurt… so much hurt had happened to her nonstop. If she didn't have her natural resilience, she'd be crazy right now.

She saw a familiar huge door, the exit of king's quarter, and hastily opened it.

Kore regretted that she didn't remember the way she took before—she could explore the entire palace and then found the exit and voila! She would be in the land of the living again.

…if only it was that easy…

She turned her head around, hesitantly took right and walk speedily. Kore just hope that she didn't have to hear that terrifying sound again. She glanced the window. The situation outside made her sadder—there were no sun, no warmth and even no indication of night and morning. How could she live in a horrid, dark place like this?

Shrouded in mysteries not in happiness, blanketed with fog not greenery, and illuminated with candles not a sun.

She wanted to see something that live, something that spread warmth—not some expensive hearth that filled with wood or the exquisite drapery—the real sun! Even though she was so childish to Hades, he didn't know that some part inside her were mature enough and she choose to not to reveal it to anyone. Kore knew so well that dead things couldn't win a love if the owner was so incompetent to show his love to the woman he loved—like him.

…what kind of love it was if the man gave the woman nothing but pain?

She hurriedly crossed the stair going down and ran as fast as she could—to where? She ran aimlessly, without guidance of some sorts. Nor Aletha, nor Hades, but herself alone.

Kore gasped in happiness upon seeing the exit of this place. Finally, after a long search she had found the way out! She cautiously walked outside to see a broad path, flanked by so many white flower—narcissuses—leading to a gigantic gate. Her eyes glimmering with delight as she saw this gate.

However, she saw something big at the portcullis. A big shadow with six hungry eyes…

Kore screamed and started to run back to the palace, while being chased by the giant shadow. She glanced at the shadow with wide, terrified eyes. Her pupil started narrowed in fright.

"Persephone!" she heard a familiar voice.

The giant shadow produced fang…

* * *

Demeter gasped in surprise and turned her head outside her temple. Her breath and heart was beating rapidly for some unknown reason. One of her believers approached her with concerned eyes.

"What is wrong, Goddess?" the girl asked. Demeter calmed herself down and turned towards her faithful believer.

"No, it's just that… I felt something awful…"

"Is it about your daughter?"

Demeter exhaled, "I hope nothing is wrong with her…"

Her anxiety lessened when someone informed her about a successful harvest...

* * *

Kore stirred awake and found herself lying on a soft bed. She murmured softly and blinked few times to see her surrounding better.

"How are you?"

Kore saw a blonde-haired lady sitting on a chair next to her. Somehow, Kore's heart ache when she was here, next to her. Kore muttered weakly, while being helped by the blond lady to sit,

"…I'm fine…" she felt something weird with her right leg, "…my leg…?"

The blonde-haired woman smiled sadly, "I'm afraid to say that… your leg has been bitten by our dog."

"D-dog…?!" Kore stammered, "…that giant shadow was a dog?!"

"Why, yes," the lady answered. Her style of speaking resembled Hades in some way.

"Fortunately, our king has managed to keep your leg stick on your body," she giggled, "Oh, pardon my horrid humor… I'm afraid that you can't walk in a few days…"

Kore look at her own hands. She vaguely remembered what had happened and she recalled seeing him ran towards her with fear. Everything turned black afterwards and she just heard someone shouting and a dog whimpering.

What Kore didn't understand was him looking at her fearfully. Was the King of the Underworld capable to show fear?

"Are you… the Queen of the Underworld?" Kore asked.

Surprisingly, the lady giggled, "The Queen of the Underworld?"

"My… what a title," she added, "I'm just a failed wife."

"Failed… wife…?" Kore stared at her, confused. The blond haired lady smiled sadly, "I'm just… unsuccessful wife who couldn't save her own children…"

Kore opened her mouth to speak, but no words were coming out.

"I'm living with regrets now, that I couldn't save my own children from hideous nightmare." She continued, "but somehow, they had overcome their fear and living happily now. All of them are living in peace and joy—all but one…"

"D-don't tell me you're…" Kore hesitated. She knew that stories. Demeter sometimes told her as a bedtime story. The titan… the war…

"You are Lord Hades's mother?"

The lady smiled in approval and made Kore blushed in shame.

"I'm…. I'm sorry!" she spoke, "I… I just thought you were Lord Hades's wife…"

"It's okay, dear. I'm used to it. My name is Rhea." She spoke softly.

"It-it's nice meeting you, Grandma Rhea…"

Rhea frowned slightly, "No! It's _mother_ to you, not grandma!"

"I'm sorry, Mother…"

Rhea stroked Kore's hair in a motherly manner, greatly reminded Kore of her own mother.

"Is Hades making you happy?" she asked.

"No…"

"Eh…?" Rhea shocked, "what did he do to you…?"

"He…" Kore hesitated. Should she spill the truth to his own mother or kept the truth to herself? She decided to spill it instead, "…he… slapped me and forced me to… to…"

Rhea nodded, understood what she was going to say.

"He was born as a warrior, not a poet." Rhea spoke and protested by Kore,

"But, at least he should've treated me like human…!"

Rhea felt silent and stroke Kore's cheek, "I suppose the harshness of the world had made his personality like that…"

"He… grew up on harsh environments…" Rhea murmured, "He matured on war period where nobody couldn't be trusted and life was constantly in danger. Therefore, he trusted no one, ruthless and manipulated others, even to his own family."

Rhea felt silent for a moment and then continued, "His attitude grew worse after he was given the Underworld to rule. At first, he was full of spirit and vowed to make Underworld a better place to live but he gradually turned cold and unforgiving… and didn't differentiate between mortal and family…"

Rhea stared at Kore, "I'm sure if you made a mistake, he will punish you regardless of what relationship you have with him. I don't know what triggered this…"

"That's why I'm here, helping him to change to the way he was, but…" she faltered, "I'm losing him."

"I'm gradually losing his kindness…"

The room instantly turned quiet.

A sad feeling overcome Kore. He trusted nobody but himself, and maybe solving any problem with only himself. Furthermore, living in a war state where the motto of live was 'killed or to be killed' made him rough, sly, and unused to talk or act sweetly to other people. Living in this scary place had made him even more unyielding and cruel than he ever was.

Even though he realized that had many subjects to be governed, he still felt alone. He was never meant to be with them, because there was something amiss that he couldn't even tell. His brain kept telling him that he was nobody, live alone and die alone. His life was solely on his own. But, his heart told him vice versa.

His existence was sad…

Maybe he was no different with her. If he had been living in a hell of emptiness, then she was living in an unknown feeling. She had friends who played with her sometimes, yet she still feeling void. Kore never talked about it with her mother because she didn't want to upset her. Demeter had stressful time to keep the harvest as high as possible to make mortals happy so Kore didn't want to bother her about something that was so unimportant.

Kore bit her lip and clenched her own hands. Maybe they were…

…just lonely…

Yes, just lonely…

"I'm sorry, Kore…" Rhea muttered, "He… couldn't express his love into words…"

"…he…" Rhea hesitated, searching for the exact words, "just know how to express love in his own way. I hope you didn't misunderstand him…"

"I understand now… but I wanted to go home…" Kore answered, now she knew why he was so cold to her, "I wanted to feel the sun… to see greenery and dancing on the flower meadows… I missed my home…"

"I'm sorry I cannot help you…" Rhea wiped Kore's tears, "even though I'm his mother, I don't have any power to help you… I cannot disobey him because I'm one of his subjects…"

"Mother…" Kore whispered.

There was sudden knock on the door.

Both women gasped and watched the door for a long time.

"It must be him." Rhea spoke, as she looking at Kore, "…are you ready?"

Kore nodded. Rhea smiled and kissed her daughter-in-law's forehead to soothe her. Rhea opened the door and appeared to be talking with Hades. Kore saw Rhea's eyebrows knitted sharply as she spoke to him—it looks like Rhea was mad at her son. Not long after that, Kore saw a pale hands lifted as if giving a hint 'what should I do'. Rhea's hands were on her hips and she stopped talking.

What happened?

Her mother-in-law went outside and Hades came in with blank look on his face. He closed the door silently and walked towards her.

"How are you?"

Kore hesitated for a moment and then replied, "I'm fine…"

"Good." Kore faintly heard silent sigh.

They were silent. Kore swore she could hear her own heartbeat this stillness. She hugged a pillow and avoided his eyes on purpose.

"You were bitten by my dog."

Kore nodded slowly against his monotonous information.

"You will not be able to walk in a few days."

Again, Kore just nodded. She didn't want to know what kind of faces he was making and she herself didn't want him to know what expression she made at this moment. Now that she knew what kind of man he was, it seemed to her that his presence was like those when they first met—both welcomed and unwelcomed. Kore herself didn't know why.

"You knew, did you not?"

"Yes, I did…" Kore answered, thinking he must be referring to his actions earlier, "your mother just explained it to me."

Silence again.

"Then…" he murmured, "I shall give you a get-well-soon-present."

He sat on the chair and brought his right hand into his heavy cloak. "Close your eyes."

"Wait, what kind of presents are you going to give me?" she asked curiously. Hades smirked slyly.

"Just close your eyes. No peeping."

Kore did what he said and closed her eyes. What kind of present she'd get? A flower crown? A bucket of flowers?

She felt something soft pressed against her lips and a strong hand cupped her cheek. When he kidnapped her, the first kiss Kore had ever felt was cold and brute, unlike this one. This kiss was so warm and soft, an afraid-kiss that barely touching her lips. He even didn't move his tongue into her mouth. It seemed that he was afraid to break her into pieces.

They parted slowly, with her grasping his chest firmly.

"P-please stay…" she pleaded, clinging to his cloak tighter. His eyes showed kindness for the first time and softly he caressed her forehead as he did before on the party in Olympus.

"Very well," he agreed and crossed his arms.

They were silent for a long time. Kore wished he'd talk to her first even though he said something unimportant like 'the weather is good' or the like—Kore was afraid to talk to him. She took a glance and seeing him with his unreadable eyes was making her uneasy.

"My Lord?" she called meekly, at which he answered by mumbling inarticulately.

"I still don't trust you."

He sneered. "That is fine."

"Trust was never on my side."

Kore clenched her fists, "Why the sudden change of manner, My Lord?"

She must've been triggered something awful because Kore saw the bridge of his nose twisted in a way that made him look frightening than usual.

"Umm… did something happened…?"

"Yes," he just said those three words and no more. It must be Rhea…

"It's your mother, isn't it, My Lord?" Kore asked slowly, "what was the topic?"

He hmph-ed, "How to behave nicely to your wife."

Kore nodded slowly. _So he wanted to find a good wife… _she thought.

"Interesting topic."

"It takes three hours long for her to finish blabbering," he growled, "stupid subject."

"It's not stupid!" Kore suddenly shouted, which widen his eyes. She bowed a little and chained her delicate hands together, "A husband must act gallantry to his wife and always loving his wife with passion; so, they will create a harmony and peaceful life."

Kore breathed dreamily, "Love between husband and wife is sacred and they have to support each other as a family. Their marriage will be nothing but sorrow if there's no love. Marriage is about filling each other's heart with happiness…!"

He didn't say a words, nor protested against her statement. Kore was really happy that he understood what she was talking about. Kore just hope that he will realize that when being courteous to his wife, he will receive happiness in return.

"Kore."

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, My Lord?"

"Isn't that Demeter's statements?"

She gasped and blushed heavily. Kore stammered inarticulately and awkwardly because her attempt to look graceful (and to lecture him) was failed.

"Eh… no, I mean… that's not my mother's…!"

But it _was_ her mother's… and how did he knew…?

He sighed and stood. "I need to go."

"Eh, but… you said you wanted to be with me…"

His face turned cruel again. "Sleep now or I'll do _that_ to you now."

Kore yelped and lay down as fast as possible because she didn't want to do _that_ horrible thing again with him. What was it called…? Deflower…?

"Where are you going, My Lord…?" she asked when he was in halfway to her door. He stopped walking, but didn't turned his head.

"Fetching something."

He opened the door and quickly disappeared from Kore's vision. She sighed and touched her leg. It's bandaged and she didn't dare to move it even an inch. It's her own fault to flee from his grasp, but Hades made her did something like that, so the blame wasn't entirely hers.

Kore sat slowly after hearing somebody knocking on her door. Maybe it's him.

She saw the familiar brown eyes boy entering her room. He smiled while waving his hand.

"Afternoon, Kore!"

Kore smiled, "Hello."

He sat on the chair casually after giving her some narcissuses and stared at her intensely.

"Ew, you look awful."

"Thank you for your comment." Kore replied.

"You look more like Lord Hades now."

Kore blinked in surprise. "How come?"

He crossed his arms on his chest for a moment, "because he is strange."

Her face now turned blank. "…so you mean I'm strange."

"No, no, I didn't say that. Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself," he smiled proudly, "my name is Thanatos."

"You're the God of Death…?" Kore's eyes enlarged, surprised. She, then, bowed hastily, "I… I am Goddess of Spring, Kore… It's an honor to meet you…"

Thanatos laughed, "You don't have to be that formal. I'm not that formal like Lord Hades, anyway."

Kore nodded and felt silent. Thanatos also was silent, but seemed pleased to be able to view her room furniture.

"Nice room." Thanatos commented.

"T-thank you…"

Silent again.

"Oh, you said that Lord Hades was strange." Kore spoke softly.

Suddenly Thanatos was looking around cautiously and leaned himself to her. "Keep this to yourself, Kore."

Kore was genuinely curious.

"Did you know that Lord Hades has weird sense of humor?"

"Weird sense of humor?" Kore asked, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Yesterday when you're having breakfast with us!" Thanatos gave a hint, "did you hear him saying something about you?"

Kore remembered Hades did said something like that. "Um… I suppose he said 'she is my daughter' or something…"

"It was a joke."

Kore blinked and spoke with slow pace, "Sorry…?"

"That was a joke." Thanatos repeated.

"A joke?!" she cried, "that was a joke?! I thought he was really seeing me as his own daughter!"

"How did you know that it was a joke?"

"I thought you were really his daughter," Thanatos answered, "but, someone told us that _that_ damn sentence was only a joke."

"Who?"

"His mother, of course," Thanatos answered. "Later, everybody was silent—an awkward silence. Did you know what his mother did next?" he put his right palm on his cheek and tilted his head to right while smiling innocently, "oh, my… did you have any difficulties understanding my son?"

"That's his mother all right…" Kore commented, "Mother is the only one who can understand her own children more than other people."

"I agree with that sometimes."

The conversation stopped. Kore bowed her head while Thanatos's head was turning like a fan, certainly taking his time to observe her room (and searching for a subject to be talked about, again).

"Hey, Thanatos," Kore whispered, "why did you call him 'Papa'? Are you his son?"

He laughed lightly, "I just feel like it."

"I'm surprise that he didn't get angry," Kore was amazed, "He himself called me 'little one'."

"Hmm…" he mumbled, "could it be that is a pet name?"

"Pet name?" she waved her hand in an impossible gesture, "No way! Shouldn't it be 'love', 'honey' or 'darling'?"

Thanatos lifted his eyebrows, "Why did you ask me? You should ask your husband."

"What?" she shocked, "what did you say?"

"Husband."

Kore blinked a few times, "When… did I get married?"

"You're asking a stupid question, Kore. Of course, you're already married with him when you arrived here. That's what he told me."

Her mouth opened in shock. She knew that she had been kidnapped and bedded, but she realized now that she already married to Lord of the Underworld. That's right, Hades never told her about this at all… and his statement… _how to behave nicely to your wife_, Kore thought that was just a statement with no meaning at all. She believed that his words were an indication that he was looking for a perfect woman to be married with, but… it _did_ have any meaning and she didn't notice it_ at all_!

She was really an airheaded girl and she hates it…

"I have to work, Kore," he stood up, "I'll play with you later."

"Can't you stay with me for a while…?"

He smiled regretfully, "Sorry, Kore, I can't. The death can't wait."

Kore bowed her head and whispered, "I see…"

Thanatos opened the door slowly and stopped. He turned his head to her and smiled, "I'll visit you when I have spare time."

She gasped and hastily spun her head to see him—to tell him something.

But, he was no longer there…

The lights on her eyes faded a little and with that look—a dispirited look, she stared the door for a long time for an unknown reason. She was alone, again, with nobody to talk to.

A while later, the door was opened and filled Kore's heart with dream.

But, it's not Thanatos.

She saddened once again upon seeing his _husband_ with his usual cold and unsympathetic expression. Seeing him made her remembered what Thanatos had said earlier. She'd been married without her approval. Kore held her two delicate hands on her breasts and bit her lower lip.

Is this reality…?

Women were no more than a plaything… they had no right to choose what kind of husband she wants or what kind of dreams they want to achieve as their roles were cooking and giving birth. When they were in the right age to be married, even their own parents sometimes forced them to be married with somebody they didn't even know…

Women were hopeless. It's not because they were small, little thing that broke easily when touched, not because the man were bigger than them, had more power than them, but…

Women…

Were items…

Fortunately her mother wasn't like those kind of parents…

Kore felt a cold hand touched her forehead and she gasped in surprise. Her husband was staring at her with concerned look gleaming in those black eyes. She instantly bowed, hiding her face.

"No." He mumbled and brought her head up until they could stare at each other's eyes. His hand brushed her bangs away and slowly he touched her forehead with his own—skin with skin.

"Warm," he blankly remarked, "are you sick?"

"Yes… I'm sick…" she murmured.

"Sick of you…"

He sneered and parted his forehead away, "Oh? Sick of me?"

"Why didn't you tell me…?" her eyes looked hurt.

He climbed the bed and sat in front of her. "Hoo… what is this all about, little one?" he teased.

"You've married me without my consent…!"

"So?"

She hit his chest, but of course, it didn't hurt at all—just a misery-punch without power.

"I… hate you…!" she yelled, "you've kidnapped me, do what you called deflower to me and you married me without my permission…!"

He just sat there, doing nothing.

"I didn't know you at all! You're not my friends, nor my acquaintance. You were a stranger to me and suddenly you came to take me away from my home!" she cried. The pain had increased her power, "I didn't want to married a stranger! How I'm supposed to love you if I never know you…!? "

He grimaced.

"I'd promised to my mother that I'd married for love…! And now I'm trapped with someone I'd never know in my entire life…!" she grabbed his robe with all her might while crying uncontrollably, "…give me back my life…! Give it back…!"

She sobbed in his chest, wetting his clothes. Seeing his wife sobbing heavily, Hades just kept silent without doing anything.

"Your mother had made me changed my way of seeing you, but your actions made all that worthless! You evil…! …I want my life…! I want my meadow…! I want my mother!"

"What will you do if I gave you your life?"

Kore stopped her sobbing and seeing him with two confused eyes.

"What has happened is history," he muttered, "you cannot turn back the time."

"I don't care…! I want my usual life…!" Kore cried, "…I want my house…! My mother…!"

"I ask you once again; what will you do if I gave you your life?" he repeated.

"…what do you mean…?"

"You are not a virgin and now you are my queen. That title will be embedded to you for the rest of your immortal life," he spoke, "do you want a divorce? Does it even matter? So many gods hate me and when they know you had a… connection with me or even _divorced_, what do you think?"

Kore grasped both cheeks with her hands and screamed in terror.

"You are mine, Kore." he hugged her. "Whether you like it or not, you are always be mine. This _is_ reality."

"I hate you…" Kore sobbed against his chest, her arms went limp on her side.

"I hate you..."

He sneered and whispered on her ear,

"As long as there is love, there will be hate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oha-lucky! This is the sixth chapter of Stolen Sunlight! Thank you for all of your comments and criticisms! They made me very happy! I'm charged 300% now! **

Warning: many grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Stolen Sunlight**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Go to sleep, little one."

Kore frowned and slapped his hand away, at which he answered by blinking slowly.

"Don't touch me," she spat, "you have no right to touch me."

His mocking sneer made Kore bubbling with anger.

"I have the right to touch you since you are my wife."

Her fury suddenly increased after hearing his statement. Wife? Wife he said?

"I'm not your wife!" she cried.

"I _won't be_ your wife even if you beg!"

Kore turned away and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her back on him. She clenched her fist and frowned in resentment. Kore hate everything about him—from his terrifying appearance, his monotonous voice, and his sly mind.

The first thing she would never forgive was the forced marriage. He married her without her mother knowing it, and without Kore's answer. What kind of marriage it was when it only benefits one party? The marriage was only beneficial to him, but not to her. She would never, ever forgive him!

Kore hate him! Really hate him! Moreover, how can she love him back when he did something unforgivable to her?

"Beg, eh?" he repeated and hugged her from behind.

"Why should I do that?"

He moved his hand under her clothes and sneered watching her reaction.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Kore blushed and struggled to break free. Hades laughed evilly while stroking her left breast. She screamed in agony, "S-stop!"

He laughed and laid her down roughly, her back against the mattress.

"You are… intoxicating," he kissed her neck and smirking knowingly.

"Every part of you is heavenly."

Kore punched blindly, "Please, no! You can't do this to me…!"

"I can do anything to you, girl." Kore watched in horror as he removed his clothes and threw it away onto the floor. "You are _mine_."

She cried in panic when his cold, thin lips walking endlessly upon her neck. She shivered visibly and clutched his shoulder tightly.

It's cold…

His being, either his body or mind are cold to touch and bitter to feel; it's so scary that Kore cannot feel warmth in those big body of his.

"Stop! Please stop!" she fought relentlessly with his hands and lips, avoiding any contact at all costs, "I… I can't do this…! Please, just…!"

He grimaced with annoyance and tried to grab her wrists, but she was much faster than he thought and successfully (accidentally) kicked his groin.

Kore stopped struggling and watched him with two stunned eyes. He had stopped moving as well and frowned deeply with his eyes closed—as in pain. Kore suddenly felt guilty because she was still naïve, she didn't know why he seemed in pain. Maybe she had insulted him somehow and he felt hurt…

"M-My Lord…?" she asked meekly, "…are you okay…?"

He staggered for a while and slowly falls atop her.

"My Lord…?" Kore started to panic. What was wrong with him? Why did he seem wounded?

"Silence, girl," he spited venomously, "how dare you harm me—harm the King of the Underworld?!"

She was surprised, "…harm? What are you talking about…? I did no such thing…!"

"Silence, I say!" he growled.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me, _girl_!"

* * *

She cried and sat up, gasping for breath. She down casted her sight and held her forehead with her left palm. Cold sweat dripped from his arms and neck.

This feeling...

He did that to her _again_.

She stared at the ceiling and wondered why nobody came to rescue her.

She wanted to go home and wanted to be free of all these nightmares—eternal nightmares. She was so tired. So tired of struggling, screaming and crying in her own dreams.

And she was tired of Queen of the Underworld…

Kore was just a simple goddess, not a queen. She still enjoyed basking under the sun while picking many beautiful flowers. She still enjoyed being told bedtime stories before going to sleep, and she still wanted to play around—giggling like a happy, innocent girl she once was.

And she still love to fantasized…

Being a queen was too difficult; she had to had a vast knowledge and responsibilities. She must govern the kingdom carefully with the king and she must be elegant, beautiful and perfect. And she had to be a role model of her subjects.

How could she, an innocent, air-headed and stupid girl be a queen?!

"…impossible…" Kore murmured sadly. She just couldn't accept the fact, the _reality_ even if he had told her that. She just couldn't be a queen!

She lay down with a cheerless sigh and closed her eyes while lying on her side.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

Sleeping beside her was the reason of all her sadness and misery, the King of the Underworld himself. He was sleeping so calmly that made Kore's heart hurts—like being slashed with a sword, or worse than that. How could he be insanely calm when she was so hurt and upset? Had he no heart? She cried and begged for her freedom, but he just laughed—a victory laugh—without paying her any attention at all. She clenched her fists, prevented herself to cry. No, she wouldn't look weak in front of him. She must be strong.

She was about to turn back when something interesting disturb her movement. Kore stared at him closely for a while. There was something wrong with his face when he was sleeping. She didn't know what it was, but there was certainly _something_ amiss—something… familiar…

After observing his sleeping face for a moment, she gasped.

It's her grandma's face that was sleeping! It's Rhea's face!

Kore brushed his hair away and gazed closely. Yes, she could see Rhea on his face. He had thick, long eyelashes and aristocratic-like eyebrows, high and somewhat rather thin. Oh, it seemed that his eyebrows were thicker than his mother was.

Kore tapped his cheek and swallowed nervously. Thank god, he didn't woke up.

She carefully opened his right eyelid (she didn't even know what was she doing) and gasped in awe.

His eyes weren't black. They were not black.

They were dark-blue, like the sky. They were so beautiful that Kore'd like to draw some stars on it. Kore stared in amazement and lost herself in his eye.

"Mother…" he mumbled. Instantly Kore let go of his eyelid and lay down quickly, pretending to be asleep. After some time, when she was sure he was asleep, she opened her eyes.

That was close. If he did wake up at that time and realized what Kore had done with his eye, he might…

Kore shivered at the thought and turned towards him. He seemed at peace, even muttering incorrigibly.

"…mother…" he chuckled in a perverted way.

Kore closed her eyes while clenching her fists.

* * *

He woke up slowly and yawned. What a peaceful sleep. He turned his head to see his wife sleeping beside him, her back facing him. That kid surely sleeping peacefully, how strange. He must've been very rough to her today, seeing her sleeping soundly like that.

Weird, his left cheek felt so sore…

He strokes it gently. He felt even hotter instead of felt better. Curious, he strode in front of a mirror and checked his sore cheek. It's red.

"What in heaven…?" his right hand caressed it slowly.

He heard Kore's sigh and his head turned towards his wife. She gradually rose and using her elbow to help her stand. She mutters something dumbly while staring at the window. He sighed and approached her.

"Good morning," he crouched, "not fully charged?"

She mumbled in a stupid manner because her brain had just started working. Her emerald eyes glanced at him with a what-did-you-say look.

"Never mind."

She yawned and suddenly he slapped her mouth, successfully making her cry without knowing why.

"Shut up." His manner changed, a clue that he was very annoyed. But, no matter what he said to her, he wouldn't stop crying.

"I slapped you because you did not cover your mouth when you were yawning," he spoke calmly.

Kore hiccupped and stared at him with those two, big eyes.

"There," he spoke coldly, "stop crying. You look stupid."

She punched him in tears.

"Don't hit me, girl. I speak the truth," he continued.

"You look horrendous."

She cried even harder.

He stood up slowly, picking up his clothes and left her because he didn't even know what to say and it was bothersome to soothe a crying girl.

"…w-wait…!" he stopped.

"W-where are you going…?"

"Take a bath." Answered he, with a nonchalant tone.

"P-please… don't leave me alone…" she sobbed meekly. Having no other choices, he spun around and lifted her bridal-style. She seemed excited because she saw many pictures of a princess being lifted by a prince in this way and she got to experienced the same way as they did—it feels so good!

"C-can we ride a white horse in this pose…?" she pleaded. He took her a quick look and opened bathroom door gently.

"No."

"Please, My Lord…"

"No." he landed her softly on the tip of the giant bathtub. After undid her bandage, he was stunned for a moment. Kore paid no attention to this because she was too excited to notice.

"Please… I… I won't cry anymore…"

"No."

"B-but I love white horse…"

"The white horse does not love you." He then replied in a serious manner while turning something. Hot water began to fill in the bathtub. He touched her wound while observing her reaction.

Kore was silent—dead silent after hearing his statement. Was it true that the white horse didn't love her…? But, she loves them; they should've loved her in return!

"So… the white horse hates me…" she sobbed.

"Despite how big my love to it… it doesn't love me back…"

He led her gently into the bathtub.

"I was joking."

"Eh…?"

He leaned against the bathtub and stared at her with his usual serious face. "I was joking."

"Joke…?" she repeated slowly. Was it true? But, his face clearly showed that he was serious!

"Whatever," he closed his eyes.

Silence.

Kore gulped slowly while looking around, apparently looking for a better place to hide when he was going mad or a weapon to defend herself with. Found out nothing, she avoided his sinful being. She did this to avoid his sharp and dangerous eyes; they seemed to pierced right through her heart—peeking her thought inside. He was dangerous to the core…

"You can walk again."

She looked at him. "R-really…?"

"Just do _not_ do anything foolish again," he still closed his eyes, "be thankful that I knew where you were going. If I were not, you would have been dead right now."

His words made her hiccupped. He was right… if he weren't there…

This was all her fault… but, was it entirely hers since she wanted to go home badly…? She wanted to question him, but she was too afraid to do so and instead asking something entirely different.

"B-but… you said I won't be able to walk in a few days…"

"How old are you?"

"Eh? B-but I was asking—"

"How old are you, _girl_?"

"F-fifteen…"

"I suppose it is because of your age and being a goddess. Children heal faster than adults do." He continued, "I was surprised myself."

"I… I see…"

"Come here, little one."

She observed his pupil less eyes for a moment and decided to creep closer to him. Since he used that 'little one' again, does that means he wasn't angry anymore?

Her feeling was right. He didn't mad.

Kore noticed a big scar on his left arm and went speechless. He took a glance at the mark and hmph-ed.

"It was a gift," he spoke, "from an enemy."

"Was it hurt, My Lord…?"

He felt silent.

"It was."

She flinched.

"Hmph," he scorned and closed his eyes again, relaxing.

"Seeing you like this is… encouraging." He commented with a guttural voice. "Since your wound is healed now, shall we do _that_ here?"

Kore's eyes were widen and she hurriedly distanced herself with him. "No…!" she shivered.

"No more! It hurts…!"

"It is not if only you stay still."

She frowned, "W-why do you have to be so mean to me…? Have I done something to you…?"

He replied somewhat calmly, "No. You did not do anything malicious to me."

"T-then why…?"

He showed an evil sneer, "You are my doll. If I desire to rape you here, then I shall do it at once."

She gasped and held her breath for a long time. Her mouth moved an inch many times—so speechless and astonished as the same time. Kore bit her lip and averted her gaze. Her expression clearly showed how painful his words are.

"I… I…" she stammered, not sure of what to say. "Excuse me…"

She left him right away. That girl was so upset, even not paying him a glance. How rude.

He just sneered and mumbled,

"Kids these days…"

* * *

This world was so dull. So boring and lifeless that Kore had to restrain herself from escaping again. She knew escape wasn't a good idea since she didn't want to experience the nightmare of being bitten by a dog _again_. Once was enough.

Kore wanted to bring this world something better to look at. She couldn't bear to see a black sky without any star to be seen, or a castle with fog so thick that the sceneries were clouded almost completely. Just looking at these made her sad, and this dullness need to be changed—but she didn't know what things need to be changed.

She admitted that the (private) garden was beautiful—so much color and happiness—but the more she saw them, the more upset she became. The beauty and the fragility of the flowers were totally in contrast with their surrounding in which was so colorless, dark, gloomy, and powerful—as if the darkness had tricked the flowers into the eternal shadow.

The darkness was his arms.

And the flowers were her.

Whether he did this on purpose or not, she didn't have even a slightest clue. However, as she thought about it, the conclusion seemed to be heading towards 'do it on purpose'. This garden might very well be created before he captured her—he seemed to have much confident in himself, even he had built a garden to 'commemorate' his achievement before kidnapping his wife-to-be.

Slowly somebody approached her. Kore turned her head and saw a dark haired woman move towards her. She wore dark blue robe that seemed glowing in the dark surrounding—glowing in a blue-like

"Good morning." She smiled and Kore smiled back, although a bit hesitant.

"Good morning…"

"Are you… Lord Hades' wife?"

Kore was taken aback and didn't answer. What made her stunned was the boldness of the lady herself. She didn't introduce herself to Kore first, or making an introduction with everyday chat—like questioning Kore's well-being, or the weather or something. She just jumped straight-ahead and asking Kore a subject that was so private and sensitive.

The black haired lady instantly knew what was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness…"

Kore nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Kore smiled weakly. "That's fine…" she plucked a flower and played it absentmindedly.

"May I…?" the lady asked with a small smile.

"Yes, you may."

She sat on a bench while Kore herself sat among the flowers, near the bench on which the lady sat.

"I believe we've never met before." The lady started the conversation. Kore nodded.

"Yes, I think so."

"My name is Nyx. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kore bowed, "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Nyx."

"No, no. Please, you are in a higher position than me," Nyx smiled, "I should be the one saying that."

"But, I am no queen…" Kore stared at the flower in her hands, "I'm just a simple goddess… not a lady, nor a queen…"

Nyx blinked slowly and stared at the flower. She wanted to answer that statement, but Nyx knew her place. She knew that her queen was still shocked and probably feeling paranoid if she heard anything about her husband. Besides, she didn't want to make any enemy under the same roof.

"Do you…" Nyx asked cautiously, "…like spending your time here?"

Kore glanced at her for several second and went busy with her flower.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean?" Nyx asked softly.

"It's… weird. I feel that… I'm not welcomed here. You know, the dark, the fog and the sky…" Kore murmured while absentmindedly playing a petal with a finger.

"It seems that I'm the one who is shining down here. Every time I land my step, I could see the differences between them and me. They are… dark. Everybody else is… dim and mysterious as if they are blending with the dark, thus their minds seem can't be read…"

Kore sighed. "But I'm different. I'm shining and weak. Everybody could guest what my thought is—it's rather scary…"

She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"After that incident I found a feeling on my shadow."

Nyx put her two hands on her lap, listening carefully.

"There's… something I cannot comprehend…" Kore held his heart with one hand, her eyes distant. "I feel something calling me down here, though I couldn't see or hear. Yes, it's calling me… such an unknown feeling…"

"Don't push yourself to understand what I'm trying to say..." Kore continued, "I just want to be listened. Means don't matter anymore to me; as long as you are listening to me, it's fine. I'm happy."

"Lady Kore…"

Kore smiled slightly, "I'm not giving away my hope for living. Somebody must be on their way to rescue me. All I can do is waiting patiently."

"Lady Kore…" Nyx muttered softly.

"I'm sorry…" Kore whispered, "I spoke too much…"

"No, no. It's alright."

Nyx was happy to be able to ease someone's pain by listening to their complain. As long as the complain didn't include gossips, Nyx would listen to it.

However, as Nyx contemplate what Kore had said, the girl puzzled her. What made Nyx puzzled was the words she used. That girl seemed around her sixteen or fifteen, but her words spoke as if she was older than that. That girl certainly was something.

Kore invited another flower into her hand and stroking it vaguely, like she was deep in thought. Yes, she was thinking about him.

To be exact, his words.

"…doll…" she muttered to herself accompanied by a distant look.

How easy he was to say such a horrible words to her. It feels so heartless, so cruel; like a thousand sword stabbing her heart—her only heart. She knew what 'doll' means to him.

A puppet.

A puppet than could be used freely—a doll without ability to speak that could be played with. No matter how cruel the owner was to the doll, no matter how loving the owner was to the doll…

…doll was no more than a plaything…

A thing that couldn't move even the owner had raped it.

She slowly realized that he had no heart—he had nothing deep within his core. He only had words—words which bear nothing and a face—a face which held nothing.

"Lady Kore…?"

She looked up to find Nyx. "Yes?"

"What happened? You are so pale."

"It's alright." Kore answered.

Silent.

She looked at the sky, her eyes clouded by her brown hair.

"Are you people…" she halted for awhile, "…not used to have a chitchat?"

Nyx blinked in confusion.

"You mean…?" Nyx asked.

"Yes, Lady Kore. You could say that."

"That's good."

Slowly Kore turned her head to Nyx and smiled.

"That's good—"

Slowly Kore lose her balance and everything went blank.

"Lady Kore!" Nyx rushed to her side, but she failed to catch her.

Kore collapsed on the flowers with a slow thud—passed out.

* * *

Finally, Hades could see her wife after dealing with all the souls. Normally, he didn't judge all the souls by himself but today there were so many souls the judges couldn't decide that need to be taken care of. The three judges came and those four began to judge the souls—of course, there's no smooth sailing and the three judges had three different opinions and he himself too. He was exhausted and in the middle of all that hot moment, Hecate came.

He opened the door to his wife's room and greeted by Nyx and, _great_, his mother. Rhea stood up lazily and looked at his son on the doorstep. Nyx walked slowly to him and stopped just a few feet before him.

"It's distress." She said.

"Thank you." He replied calmly, and somewhat rather tiredly. Nyx bowed at him and left the room.

Now he was alone with his mother.

How wonderful.

"What _exactly_ did you do to her?"

He sighed.

"Do _not_ give me your sigh. I have plenty of that." Her left hand was on her hip—he knew what that means.

She was mad.

"We just sleep, if you know what I mean."

Rhea let out a cold tone, "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"She passed out because of fatigue."

"Distress." He corrected.

"It's the same thing, you blockhead." Rhea scoffed, "She was restless and constantly in pressure."

"Why are you so mean with your own son?"

"And why are you so mean with your own wife?" she countered.

"I see that the three hours lecture did _not_ have a slightest effect on you."

He sighed, "Anything but that damnable, idiotic—"

"Continue that sentence of yours and I shall curse you into gold."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Isn't it supposed to be 'stone' instead of 'gold'?"

She scowled, "No. Stone is rubbish. I can't make any drachmas out of stone."

"By the Styx, Mother! How can you be so—?!"

"Silence your mouth!" Rhea exclaimed, "Can you not see someone is dying here?!"

"She is _not_ dying!"

"She is, you blockhead!"

"Stop calling me blockhead, you fake-breasted lady!"

"What?!" Rhea shrieked, "How dare you?!"

Those two stopped arguing when they heard kore's soft mumbling. Rhea moved to her side and she stroked her forehead gently until her dear daughter awoke. He sat on a couch, crossing her arms in front of his chest and equipped a very nasty expression on his face.

"…Mother…?" Kore spoke hoarsely. Rhea kissed her daughter-in-law's forehead before smiling softly.

"Hush now… don't speak."

Kore moved her eyes slowly. "…where…?"

"Your own room, dear," Rhea spoke, "you've lost consciousness in the garden."

She swept her bangs and measured Kore's body heat using her forehead—the same thing Hades had done to her. Rhea's face was so close to her.

"Warm…" she commented worriedly, unlike her son who's always expressionless. "Are you alright?"

Due to her sight haven't recovered fully, she mumbled,

"…My Lord…?"

Rhea herself was taken aback, and she parted away with a shocked gasp. Even Hades, who was ignorant, now stood up and strode his way to them. Rhea turned her head to him with a puzzled look.

"What is wrong?"

He stood beside his mother and leaned towards his petite wife. "What is it, little one?"

Kore blinked a few times and down casted her eyes. Somewhere in her heart still hurts seeing him here beside her. "I… I'm sorry, Mother… I thought you were Lord Hades…"

"Are we that identical?" Rhea asked.

Kore nodded slowly. Those two people were alike when they were standing near each other.

"My, how cute." Rhea put her left hand on her cheek and tilted her head on her side, while her son stared at Kore coldly.

"Now, off with you." She shooed her son. "You have to work, haven't you?"

Her son didn't move an inch.

"I'm going to tend her wounds now, otherwise she will die."

"She is not going to die, Mother."

"That's why I told you to leave." Rhea's scowling face making her look alike with her son.

He bowed, "As you wish," and leaving the two.

Rhea waited for a long time. She had to make sure that her son wasn't near the doors. Rhea turned towards Kore and spoke,

"Now tell me everything."

"…what do you mean…?"

Rhea took of her sandals and climbed the bed. She lie on her sides, face to face with Kore.

"I know something was wrong with you and him."

Kore averted her eyes. Of all the people, why her? She was his mother and Kore was afraid to tell her about his son—she might hurt her feeling…

"I'm sorry, Mother…" she whispered, "…I can't…"

Rhea gazed at her with unreadable eyes and slowly hugged her. Kore was shocked and tried to look up, but Rhea locked Kore's head with her hand.

"If you can't tell me, then close your eyes." She stroke Kore's hair softly as she hugged her tightly. Kore did as she was told and closed her eyes. The big, soft breasts of her mother made Kore felt better than before—soft like a sponge. They also felt so nice and warm.

So warm that the feeling sapped into her body.

Slowly, Kore cried. Quiet at first, but gradually turned so intense she had to grab Rhea's clothes to calm herself from the sudden emotions bursting out from her heart.

She led them all out. The pain, the suffering and the nightmares…

And him…

Rhea smiled weakly and continued stroking her hair. So her feeling was right, after all…

* * *

Kore slowly recovered after spending two nighttimes crying on Rhea's breasts. Kore felt sorry for her mother-in-law, that she must accompanied her all night long and looked so exhausted that she had fallen asleep next to her, still hugging Kore. When Rhea awoke, she made up the bed and excused herself but came again at evening to hear Kore's "confession".

Thanks to that, Kore felt relieved, though not one hundred percent.

Oh, by the way, Kore haven't seen her husband lately. He didn't pay her a visit since two days ago, nor gave a present to lift her mood. He just left her alone on her own. As a husband, he should've accompanied her in her weakest time to show how much he loved her, but no…

He didn't showed up at all…

Kore knew that he had to work (she didn't know what he was doing at work), but as an adult he ought to manage his time and paid her a visit after he had done his work. Even if it was just a moment, no—even if Kore could only see his face in his usual somber expression—it was so meaningful to her…

it means that he didn't disown her…

Kore couldn't guess what was inside his head. He was unpredictable and tends to make shocking actions. Furthermore, he was so inexpressive and unemotional so people around him couldn't even guess what he was thinking about. Did he do that intentionally? Maybe he didn't want others to read his mind…

He effortlessly read other people's mind by their reactions but not letting others knew about his by putting a very blank expression on his face.

As usual, the Underworld dweller stood up when their king was on the doorstep. Finally Kore could see him after waiting for two days. Now that he was there, alive and breathing, Kore could ask why didn't he pay her a visit.

He sat on his usual chair with that irritating blank expression. His expression was annoying as ever; so annoying that Kore wanted to scratch that look out of his face. She grumbled in her mind while eating her bread.

He just sipped his wine now and then, didn't touch the food at all. Kore noticed Rhea occasionally took him a glance.

Kore sensed something was wrong and took a glimpse.

Although he was in his usual state, Kore could see that he was too exhausted to attend this dinner. He was paler than usual and his breath seemed in fast-paced. He masked his tiredness very well that nobody couldn't notice it, well, except one—his mother. Fortunately, Rhea could hide her concerned face very well, but she paid her son a glance occasionally to check his energy. It seemed to Rhea that her son's live bar almost empty—he was dead tired.

Kore touched his leg with her foot. Hades exhale and stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Please eat…" she whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment and sipped his wine again.

This dinner wasn't fun at all. To everybody, this dinner was fun because they could gather and have a chat and drink—but to Kore this wasn't fun at all. The only person she knew here and sat close to her was her own husband, who was so exhausted he couldn't even talk.

"Lord Hades, are you alright?" Hypnos, the God of Sleep, asked. Kore gasped and felt that Hades, too, was stiffening as well. "You haven't touched your food at all."

"Yes, he is alright." Kore answered, "He is… full right now so he can't eat anymore."

"I see.

Hades sipped his wine again while Kore sighed, glad that she could help him somehow.

He moved his eyes to her and she, too, did the same.

His eyes were cold, but shone with gratitude.

Kore smiled shyly and ate her bread.

"Hmph." He sneered at her reaction.

After the dinner had ended, Hades approached his wife who was talking with Thanatos and Hypnos.

"Kore."

She turned to him, "Yes, My Lord?"

He stared his wife for a moment and murmured,

"I am sorry—for everything."

Kore blushed slightly at his sincere apology. It truly was her first time to hear the Lord of the Underworld plead an apology—he, the king who had a higher status than her, apologized. She was both speechless and happy.

Thanatos was looking at Rhea. She was smiling with delight and Thanatos knew what was going on.

"Good joke, Lord Hades!" he exclaimed while giving his thumb to his lord.

"It's a joke?" asked his twin. "You've got us again, Lord Hades."

Hades only sneered evilly at the compliments, watching the twins gather around him.

"Oh, my. That was a joke?" asked Nyx.

"You certainly have a unique sense of humor, Lord Hades."

Kore was standing there, flabbergasted. That apology… was a joke…?

How dare he…? After he had said something horrible to her, now how dare he making fun of her with a fake apology? He truly had no heart! Heartless monster! Moreover… moreover… he used his usual sneer to mock her…

…to mock her of her idiocy…

Kore ran away—ran quickly to her room. She opened the door and locked it with agonizing tears. It hurts… so much hurts she never experienced while living with her mother…

She ran onto her bed and crying sorrowfully. She hiccuped and sobbed because of him.

…of him…

…always because of him…

Her tears now started to empty—because of him. She, who had never cried this painfully, now shed tears until she couldn't cry no more. It was painful—it was… so painful now she finally understood why her mother had advised her to marry for love.

Because love hurts…

…love was a double-edged sword…

And how true it was…

* * *

Two days later, Kore heard from Aletha that Thanatos was repeatedly drowned without mercy into the River Styx for an entire day…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: whoa! Sorry for the delay! College-thingies are making me busy! Sorry! Plus, there's Saturday-Sunday event which you get more PT, drop ra—oops! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Demeter wiped a sweat from her cheek and sat on a sofa. She had left her daughter too long and Demeter already missed her daughter so much. Tonight, she would surprise her daughter by going home early and watched her daughter's shocked but happy face.

Demeter couldn't wait!

"Goddess?" one of her helper approached.

"Yes? What is it, child?" Demeter smiled. The helper smiled back,

"Are you going home tonight?"

"Yes."

Her helper handed Demeter a clothes, folded perfectly.

"What is this, child?"

"This is for Lady Kore—I sewn it for her. I hope she'd like it."

Demeter handed back the clothes. The fabric was so soft; Demeter instantly knew the material was expensive, "No, I can't accept this…"

"Why?"

"I just… can't. You don't have to do this..." Demeter knew perfectly why she couldn't accept that gift. That girl, her helper, was poor and she didn't have much money to pay her father's medicine.

"It's best for you to sell this dress." Demeter spoke softly.

"But…!"

"No buts!" Demeter's words were final and she returned the clothes back to her helper and quickly left.

Demeter couldn't watch the girl's hurt expression.

* * *

"Please visit this temple again, Goddess." A middle-aged man said, while handed Demeter a bunch of grapes. Demeter's eyes went open in surprise.

"No, please…" she kindly refused.

"But I insist! Because of you, my harvest has successful," he said, "and please—this is my family's token of appreciation."

"Thank you…" Demeter smiled, but inside her heart, she wished everybody just stops giving her more presents. She put the grapes into her basket, which was a gift too.

"Now it's my turn." Now a middle-aged woman gave her something shocking—three loafs of wheat bread—looked so fresh. "These are from my husband—especially ordered just for you, Goddess."

"No, please just stop…" Demeter rejected, "I'm the Goddess of Harvest and I can make these myself. I don't want to trouble you."

"But you are a woman, Goddess." The middle-aged woman smiled. Her words made Demeter gasped. "We were watching you from afar. You were so hardworking and kind, Goddess, but you were so alone and so distant."

"I know very well it's not my place to speak, but I just couldn't let you work hard alone because you are still the same as us—a woman. Even though we are different—yes we are—at least let us know if you need something or need someone to listen to your problem."

"Yes, that's right, Goddess!" spoke a thick bearded man, "let me help you whenever you have trouble with your house!"

"If you need fish, just speak to me," a ponytail-haired teenager spoke, "I will get the biggest one for you."

Those mortals, standing before her with the most exquisite smile she'd ever seen. They were so warm and filled with life as if…

…as if they are the sun itself…

Demeter smiled, tears on her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…"

She walked away slowly while keeping her eyes on them—her precious mortals. Demeter waved with a happy face, which was instantly answered by the men shouting at her. The women were waving back with joyful smile.

"Come back again, Goddess!" it's the ponytail teenager, yelled at her.

Demeter smiled broadly, "Of course!"

"Don't forget to bring your daughter too!"

"I will—ten years later!" She giggled and left.

* * *

Demeter quietly crept to her daughter's room. She'd open the door and surprised her daughter.

"…what should I say to her?" she mumbled to herself. Demeter stroked the door and stood there for a long time.

She remembered when the last time she opened the door, she'd disturbed her daughter's sleep.

Demeter smiled and whispered, "Good night, Kore."

She gave a last stroke to the door and went to her room down stair. After changed her clothes, Demeter sat and let out her goods inside the bag. First the bread and lastly the grapes.

But, she found something else inside the bag—in the bottom of the bag.

Demeter picked it up and gasped.

A dress.

Demeter knew who did this and smiled.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Kore awoke by hearing her maid's voice. She opened her eyes and gazed around lazily.

"…what time is it…?" Kore sat slowly, holding the blanket up to her chest.

"It's seven, My Lady." Aletha replied, "Is it too early?"

Kore covered her mouth and yawned, she still remembered what Hades had taught her before.

"No, it's late actually. My mother always wakes me up at six. She said that women should never be lazy." Kore giggled sleepily, "but I never know what the reason is."

Aletha smiled while fixing her wild hair, "Someday you will, My Lady."

Kore smiled back, "I feel like having an older sister now…" she yawned again.

"It's sticky here…" Kore murmured, "…please prepare the bath…"

Yes, she felt sticky and icky all over her body because yesterday…

She turned her head and found nothing resting beside her. Kore didn't felt sad at all because it was all his fault—all his fault. She clenched her fist and hit a pillow beside her.

"…stupid…"

"Stupid Hades…"

* * *

"Are you sure he is free now?" Kore whispered to her maid.

Aletha nodded, "Yes, My Lady. I've confirmed it to His Highness himself."

Apparently, her maid was crazier than she looks…

"W-well…" Kore sighed.

"Good luck, My Lady!"

Kore looked at her maid and nodded slowly. As silent as ghost, she opened the door and saw her husband in his usual armchair, examining dead record.

"What is it?" Kore flinched because at a glance Hades seemed so absorbed by his books, however he didn't; he knew of her arrival. She closed the door and stood still.

"I want to talk to you…"

Hades flipped a page, eyes still on the book. "Closer, little one."

Kore huffed at her ridiculous pet name. He noticed her reaction and stopped reading his book.

"What is it? If you have any business please say it at once. I am busy."

"But…!" Kore stopped in mid-sentence.

_You said to Aletha that you weren't busy! _

"…never mind…" Kore came near him, stomping her way. She violently (and unknowingly) sat on her husband's groin. Hades just held his breath and his pain but said nothing.

"I want to talk about Thanatos."

Hades rested his back against the chair and closed his eyes.

"Why did you have to be so mean to him? I—where's the pen? I want to draw—" Hades handed over a feather pen and unused paper. "Thank you—I don't like it at all! He is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt!"

Kore dipped the pen in a ink bottle and began to draw. She drew a circle and gave it eyes and a wide smile.

"What exactly are you going to talk to me about?"

She drew a line as the body and four lines as the arms and legs.

"How can you do that to him?"

Hades sneered, "He was trespassing."

"Trespassing?" Kore stopped drawing hair, "How? Trespassing… what?"

"I leave that to your imagination."

Kore huffed and her cheeks grew like a balloon. She drew a circle again—it would be Thanatos.

"I hate you; you know that?"

"I know." Hades solemnly answered.

"I know, little one."

She dipped her pen and drew again.

"I want to go back."

"Where?"

Kore grumbled, "Of course to my home!"

"Oh." His really short answer fueled her anger even more. Kore dipped the pen and continued her drawing. She wanted her drawing to be able to cheer Thanatos up because he was such in a bad shape. It must be a terrible nightmare to feel River Styx's water. People said the feeling was horrible that they couldn't forget it for a week.

Kore stunned and stiffed watching her drawing. There were two people in her little sketch.

She…

And Hades…

…not Thanatos…

The feather pen she held slowly fell on the table.

Hades kissed her hair and licked the nape of her neck.

"What are you doing?!"

"Asking my rights as a husband."

Kore frowned in pain. "You mean _doll maker_."

"You do not understand at all—oh, I forgot. You are still a child."

"I _am_ an adult!" she protested.

"Looking at your behavior I do not think so, _adult_."

She pinched his arm though he didn't seem in pain at all.

"When I said I'm an adult doesn't mean that my name is adult, you old man!"

"I know."

Kore bit her lip and boldly challenged him, "So, what is an adult, then, _Adult God_?"

Hades watched his wife for a while and closed his eyes.

"We, grown-up, are full of sin."

Kore was taken aback and felt silent with mouth slightly opened.

"We sing sin so we can manipulate things accordingly to our benefit. We are… clever to find someone's weakness and use it to gain benefit."

"Indeed—we are full of sin." Hades muttered slowly.

"You're lying."

He opened his eyes slowly and watching his wife trembling with disbelief.

"Are you telling me that my mother was lying and manipulative?!"

"Her words—telling me I should married for love… was that just a lie?! Just to deceive me?!" she shouted, "you're a liar!"

"Everything she said was just a lie? You're the one who's lying!"

"That is our difference, girl." He spoke impassively. Hades started to caress his wife and kissed her.

"I want _you_." He spoke with a deadly yet smooth tone, making her shiver.

"Me…? What do you want with me…?" she took a step backwards. Her husband stood up slowly.

"You really _are_ clueless, Kore," he walked closer, "let's just hope I have some patience tonight."

"You are the clueless one!" Kore yelled, "you've kidnapped me, and forced me to do… _that_! You've never gave me comfort, and warmness in this dull world—yet you want, no, you forced me to be happy!"

"Is this the kind of _love_ you understand?" she demanded. "You'll never make a woman fall in love with you! You'll only make things worse!"

He leaned over and whispered in a mocking tone, "And what should I do, girl?"

Kore averted her face—his hot breath made her uncomfortable.

"I…" she faltered, "…I don't know…"

He kissed her neck.

"What is your suggestion, then?"

"Stop it…" he ignored her plea and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her on the bed without paying her any attention. Kore slowly took a pillow and covered her body with it. He laid her down and kissed her hair even though she was sobbing silently.

"You are beautiful."

She stared at him.

"Never mind," he mumbled while removing the pillow, "talking to myself."

He removed her clothes after he had blanketed her body. She didn't resist, just lie still while avoiding his gaze. It seemed that she had found that it was futile to fight him—it was just a waste of energy.

"Why are you doing this…?"

"Oh… acting tough now, little one?"

"I'm just trying to understand you!" she yelled. He just let out a quiet laugh.

"This is one of the answers of your question earlier, little one." He smiled, but looked evil because he didn't used to smile.

"Pleasure."

"Pleasure…?" she asked back, "what are you talking about?"

"If you were not so naïve, you would have known the meaning." He leisurely stripped off and then stroking her right tight.

"Stop it…! It's weird…!" Kore avoided his hand. "Don't you see that I'm uncomfortable here…?"

"No, I cannot see."

Kore was astonished, "W-why..?!"

"Love is blind, little one." He spoke as if he was giving advice to a child.

"Mad love is even blinder than regular love."

"Why are you telling me this…?" she whispered, her eyes shone with confusion

He just hmph-ed.

"You…" Kore frowned, "…this is nonsense…"

He bowing his head mockingly, "Thank you."

Kore frowned and averted her eyes. She needed to turn her head away from him because all of his existence was poisonous to her. It hurts—seeing him like this above her without any barrier between them. Kore needed the barrier—the clothes—to keep her sanity from being totally tore away, but…

…strangely, she felt both safe and uncomfortable with him…

It was weird, indeed. She did refuse his touch but she welcomed his _himself_. Kore couldn't explain it why… it did bother her—the feeling was really as annoying as his touch right now, but somehow being together close to him made her feel safe.

Kore didn't know what to do…

"What is it, little one?"

Kore snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"Nothing." she said.

"Nothing at all…"

Hades kissed her breast and inhaled her scent—so fragrant.

"Stop it…!" she shrugged his head away, her face as red as blood. "Doing this won't make me love you…! Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Don't raise your voice against me, girl!" he shouted back—finally his cold mask broke, "I'm not deaf and I can hear you!"

She flinched at his harsh tone and sobbing fearfully.

He grimaced and his nose twitch, looked really annoyed.

"Just shut up!"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" Kore yelled, "is this happiness to you?! Is my sadness a happiness to you?! You are nothing more than a maniac!"

"Shut your mouth, _girl_."

"No I won't! I'm just asking my rights to be happy!" Kore defended herself, "You're a king! You should've taken care of your people! I'm your people!"

"But you're always making me cry! You're always making me sad! You've caused me many pains I've never experienced in my entire life!"

She forcefully closed her eyes and shouted as powerfully as she could.

"You ARE LUNATIC!"

He felt silent. His eyes grew colder than before and his lips set in a very thin line.

"Very well, then." She'd never heard him using that tone—the cold, harsh tone of the King of the Underworld seemingly addressed to the prisoner of Tartarus.

"We will be sleeping on a different chamber from now on."

He hurriedly avoided her as if she was a virus and put on his clothes, didn't look at her at all.

"…My Lord…?" she meekly came near him, "…where are you going…?"

He didn't answer and just strode away.

"Wait, My Lord…!"

She was late.

"Why…?" she asked, "…when I called you evil you didn't react at all… you didn't even flinch when I mocked you, but why…?"

Kore threw a pillow to the door.

"You're too much! …what's with that so-stoically look?! Make yourself known to me so I can learn to behave in front of you!" she yelled, "you're too stingy! Too stingy of your emotions…! Let it out so I can read you…!"

She cried quietly.

"…to understand you…"

* * *

After that disaster, Hades kept his words—he never came to her at night, or seen near her. He totally avoided her at all costs at a reason she couldn't understand. Was it because she accidentally called him a lunatic? But, when she called him evil he just shrug it off and didn't care at all.

Kore didn't understand him!

But, all of this was his fault, not her! If only he hadn't touched her the way he had touched her before, this wouldn't happened. It was the… sensual touches that made her reacted that way and finally called him lunatic. It was all his fault.

All were his fault.

If he hadn't kidnapped her and gently approached her, she might fall in love with him. She might say yes to his marriage proposal and everything would be different from what she had experienced. They would live happily ever after, just like in her bedtime stories.

Kore sighed sadly and laid a hand on the mirror, touching the reflection of her right cheek.

Why things turned out to be like this…?

Hades stood at the entrance, crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking at the tall, blonde mother of his gazing outside from the tower they were in. They weren't here to see scenery. It was obvious because there was nothing to look at because of the thick fog.

They were here for an important matter.

He approached her silently and hugged his mother from behind. Rhea closed her eyes and felt her son's warm hug. There was no sound escaping their mouth for some time until Rhea's sighing broke the silence.

"I know." Hades rested his head on his mother's neck.

"I know."

"I have not said anything, dear." Rhea whispered.

Hades sneered.

"I wonder why you two always have a problem every day." Rhea stroked his hand gently.

"That's the question, Mother."

"Don't tease her, dear. She is still young. She might grow to hate you someday."

"Too late."

Rhea smiled slightly in understanding, "I see."

They didn't speak for so long. They leisurely were feeling the closeness and warmness in silence.

"Mother."

"Hmm…?"

"Kiss me."

Rhea giggled. "The feared King of the Underworld wants a kiss from his mother?"

She turned towards him. "Now?"

He desperately growled, "Yes."

Rhea cupped her son's cheeks and pecked him on his cheeks, forehead, nose and lips.

"There you go, cutie pie."

Hades sneered and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"You just have to say sorry to her."

He didn't answer.

"Hades, you have to abandon your ego. If your relationship doesn't improve, I cannot guarantee what will happen next." They both were glaring at each other and finally for some reason Hades turned away.

"Hades." Rhea approached him.

"Do you really love her?"

Her son took her a glance, but didn't respond.

"Hades, I _am_ serious. Do you love her or not?"

"I—"

"Oh, there you are, Lord Hades."

Those two quickly looked at somebody who had interrupted the important question. It was Thanatos. He recovered from the after effect of River Styx, but his posture a bit thin—he might be losing his appetite after the horrible experience.

"What is it?" Hades asked coldly. Thanatos handed him a thick, black book.

"This is the weekly report, Lord Hades—oh, Auntie Rhea. I thought you were Kore. Oh, by the way, where's Kore?"

Nobody answered Thanatos's question.

"Is she sick?"

"No, seven." Hades answered quickly with his blank look.

"You shut up." Rhea quickly scolded and turned towards Thanatos who was writing something on his note (apparently his Lord's "joke"), "And you, stop taking notes."

"Yes, Ma'am…" Thanatos put away his note. "Oh, Lord Hades, may I use one of your gardens?"

"Which garden?"

"The large, unused one. Remember? You have one near a pond." Thanatos replied, "you didn't plant flowers because the view was bad, so it's just an empty garden with lots of open space."

"For what purpose?"

Thanatos scratched his hair and spoke, "Well…"

* * *

"Kore, time to wake up!" Demeter shouted while preparing breakfast. When there was no answer, Demeter stared at the stair. She felt somewhat odd.

"Kore?" she yelled again.

No answer.

"Ugh, that girl…" she ascended the stair and knocked her daughter's door.

"Kore, wake up!" Demeter knocked again.

There was no answer.

"Kore, are you there? I'm opening the door!"

Demeter opened the door and gasped in terror.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when Kore and her maid took a walk around the castle. Aletha showed her many places in the castle outside the king's quarter. Strangely, it was more beautiful outside than in her husband quarter. The fog was a bit thinner and the atmosphere was cheerier.

But, more importantly there were many servants outside which make the environment more real than in the quarter.

When Aletha showed her the unused garden, Kore saw eight boys were playing on the open space. It seemed that those six boys were kicking a ball and the rest was standing around doing nothing. How strange, shouldn't a ball be thrown instead of being kicked?

"What are they doing over there?" she pointed.

"Playing, Lady Kore, with a ball."

"With a ball?" Kore surprised, "Is that a new game?"

"Perhaps, My Lady, but I'm not sure. One of my friend told me that it is called football."

"How strange…" Kore commented and watching them kicking a ball over there and there. What was the purpose?

Kore saw Thanatos was among those boys and smiled happily. He was recovered and he was able to play sports! Thank goodness...

In the corner of her eyes, Kore saw two figures draws near. Kore turned her head and stared at them with hurtful looks.

They were her husband and his mother walking together. Hades was tall; taller than Kore. The tip of her head didn't even reach his chest. His hair was as messy as always, but he looked so princely. If women didn't know that he was the God of the Underworld, they'd be chasing him like dogs seeing meat. His mother was even more beautiful than usual, with her loose braid flung over her right shoulder and that tall, curvaceous figure could make any man fell in love.

They looked so lovely, so harmonious and so…

…perfect…

Those two looked like husband and wife…

Kore clenched her fist on her breasts.

…it hurts…

"Hello, lovely Kore." Rhea smiled and stood in front of her.

Kore smiled groggily, "Hello, Mother…"

"You look cute today." Rhea fixed a strand of her hair and smiled. Her warmness reminded Kore of her mother… that kindness… that smile…

"You look short as always."

His annoying comment made her blushed in shame.

"Well, excuse me, My Lord." Kore scowled.

"Do you know how short you are?" he mocked and put the tip of his thumbnail on the edge of his little finger. "Like this."

Rhea smacked his son's arm and smiled to Kore. "Well, we'll see you soon, Kore."

"Yes, Mother…"

Rhea dragged her son away.

Kore watched her husband leaving with his mother. For some unknown reason, they stopped and Hades turned his head towards the boys who were playing some kind of weird game. Those two seemed to be chatting for a while and walked away.

Kore held her tears with gigantic willpower.

She wouldn't cry because she had promised herself. She wouldn't look weak on front of him! She must be strong!

Instead of running away in defeat, she walked to the garden and crouched.

"Lady Kore, what are you—" Aletha gasped when she saw her lady holding a pebble.

"No, My Lady! I know what you will do with that thing!"

"Aletha, for once I want to feel what it is like to be a winner." Kore muttered and gazing her pebble.

"Just once…"

Aletha sighed, "If you insist…"

"Great!" Kore jumped in delight and quickly took aim while Aletha was praying in her heart.

She threw the pebble and landed straight onto Hades's head. He yelled in pain and spun around in anger. He saw Kore.

Just Kore.

"Now you've done it, shortie!" He madly roared and ran towards her. Kore yelped in fright and ran away from him—the two were running just like a cat and a dog.

Rhea sighed and shook her head, but afterwards she was smiling in a motherly manner.

"Really, those two…"

Kore ran and ran, but Hades seemed to have unlimited stamina. From the start until now, he was exactly behind her—chasing her like crazy.

"Come back here, you shortie!" he roared, "I'll teach you manners!"

She squeaked and ran even faster. Kore had no idea what Hades would do if he had caught her. She needed to run away as fast as possible and found something to hide in. She was scared out of her wit.

…but she was happy…

Kore was happy that Hades ran after her with his angry face and with his menacing threat.

* * *

Rhea called it Make Up Plan, to seduce the king and fixed the broken relationship. Kore didn't quite understand what seduce really means but as long as their bond could be brought back like it was, Kore would do anything. She was tired of Hades avoiding her. It was so hurt and she felt kinda lonely. She just couldn't describe what type of lonely she felt. The lonely feeling she had only applied to Hades. Kore didn't feel lonely when Aletha was away, she didn't feel alone when Rhea wasn't present.

Just Hades.

Only Hades…

She took a deep breath and opened his door. Kore hoped this plan would succeed.

She saw her husband reading a book on the bed. He was sitting against a pillow shirtless, making her gasped in shock. Fortunately, he covered himself with a blanket—Kore couldn't bear watching him naked.

Hades looked at her on the corner of his eyes coldly. But, when he saw what she was wearing, he immediately lifted his head.

She was wearing a white chiton, clasped with brooch only on her right shoulder leaving other shoulder bare and her hair knitted in a bun—she looked oddly mature.

"Come here, little one."

Kore did what he said and sat beside him.

Hades took her a quick glance and hmph-ed.

"What is wrong, My Lord…?" was it failed?

"Nothing, just…" He read his book again.

"…strange."

"Strange? What… what is strange, My Lord…?"

Hades felt silent for a moment and then closed his book.

"Leave your hair down first."

Kore puzzled, "B-but why…?"

"Leave your hair down, _girl_."

"Y-yes, My Lord…" Kore hastily undid her braid and let her hair down as he ordered. Hades sneered and stroked her head as praise.

"Now you look more beautiful."

Kore blushed.

"Do not wear this kind of clothes ever again, you understand?"

"B-but why…?"

Hades paused for a second, "Listen, Kore; you are still a child and this kind of garment will make you look odd. It is… inappropriate for you to wear something suitable only for an adult."

"Plus, it makes me look like an old pervert."

"You are."

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing, My Lord…"

He showed his cold face to her and a look of disdain. Kore didn't know what that means, but her feeling told her that he didn't mad.

"Promise me one thing; until you are old enough you _are forbidden_ to wear something this revealing."

Kore was moved. She didn't realize that her husband could be so romantic… He must be angry and possibly jealous because everyone could see his beloved one's body.

"Why, My Lord? Are you really worried about me…?" Kore could guess what kind of answer Hades would give her. 'I told you; you are too young to wear this', 'I don't want other to see you like this', 'you are mine. The only god who can see you with this clothes is me', 'you are too beautiful to be shared with them'.

"No, because there is nothing to look at."

Kore cried loudly. That answer was clearly out of her mind!

"Tch, especially your breast. They are just like a plain—so wide and… _plain_."

She punched him while crying like a child whose toy had been taken away.

"That is why I told you not to wear this revealing outfit."

"B-b… but you don't have to say it…"

"Pardon me, Kore. I just… cannot hold it anymore." Hades muttered lazily, "just looking at you makes me want to tease you."

"You teaser…!" Kore scowled and pinched his arm.

"Teaser?" Hades muttered slyly. "Could you say it again?"

"No."

He sneered.

"You are easy to read."

She glared, "Well, _thank you_, My Lord."

"You are welcome."

Kore cried again because of him answering her shouldn't-be-answered remark.

"I haaaate you…!"

He sighed and continued his reading. Seeing his ignorance, Kore sobbed.

"Y-you… you should comfort me…!"

"Why?" he didn't pay her a glance.

"B-b… because I'm crying…!"

"No, you are sobbing right now."

Kore cried even harder.

"Stop it!" he slammed his book on the blanket, "your voice is annoying!"

"But… you should've soothed me instead of yelling at me…"

He muttered something incorrigible under his breath and waved his hand to her. "Here—come here."

She slowly was creeping closer to him, while keeping herself alerted—who knows what would happen to her if she lowered her guard just a second.

Again, he done unthinkable things Kore wouldn't guessed—hugged her.

His big hand caressed her hair softly yet firmly. Hades sighed and closed his eyes, feeling her soft body connected to his.

Kore blushed heavily and hid her face on her husband's neck without knowing her action was intimate.

"My Lord…?"

He mumbled.

"This is… a very gentleman-like thing to do…"

Hades hmph-ed and hugged his young wife tightly. Kore smiled and hugged him back, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her like before. Somehow, Kore's mind was at ease being with him.

"I'm sorry for my offensive words, My Lord…"

Kore felt his kiss on her head.

"You are forgiven, little one."

"Thank you, My Lord." Kore timidly entangled her arms around his back—but couldn't hugged him because his chest was broad and her arms were too short. Hades noticed it and sighed, "It is okay, little one."

"Someday you will."

"Someday?" she asked back tiredly.

He sneered.

"Yes, someday."

It was a bit cold, but this opportunity probably wouldn't ever come back again.

* * *

"How is your wife?"

He glanced at his mother behind his shoulder. Rhea was sitting on a chair, looking perfect as usual. In front of her was a table—a table with nothing but two cups of nectar.

"She was okay." He was gazing outside of his garden again.

Rhea lifted a brow. "…was?"

"Yes," Hades replied, "was."

"What do you—oh, I see."

Hades hmph-ed.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Satisfied?" Rhea tilted her head.

"It seems to me that you are always meddling in my life."

Rhea giggled innocently. "What are you talking about? I never did such thing!"

He frowned. His mother's intervene-then-acting-innocently way of thinking was always made him mad, even now.

"I don't like when someone is always messing with my life."

Rhea's innocent face disappeared.

"Is this a threat?"

"Yes, it is." He answered strictly.

"What can you do without me? You can't even make up with your wife properly."

"You—" He spun around, "so it was you who made her wear something outrageous like that?"

She sneered, "Thanks to that, your relationship didn't turn into ashes."

"Tch," He scowled.

"I demand you to go away from my life!"

Rhea laughed and stood.

"Very well then—I will leave your life on your own, if…"

Hades frowned cautiously, "If…?"

* * *

It was around four o'clock when Kore saw her husband in the unused garden, playing football with others.


End file.
